Commonly in love
by Chibi-Manny
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Kagome is a Princess, Inu is a commoner. What happens when Kagome escapes her hectic life and makes a new friend, only to be pulled away from him? What if he becomes part of the Royal life? And how did they make so many enimies? R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine...*sniff*....ummm....I just remember I have to do....something. *runs away to room and starts to bawl into her pillow*  
  
  
  
" " =dialogue  
* * =thoughts or actions  
*********** = P.O.V. change or setting and scene change  
-------------- = Chapter change  
~~~~~~~~ = mood change  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 1  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
She woke to a ray of light shining through her eyelids and the morning ballad sung by birds outside. She cracked her eyes open slightly, hoping the adjustment would be less painful if she didn't let much in......nope, it still felt like she had been blinded. She sat up, stretched her arms above her head and threw her legs over the side to get up. She slipped on her slippers and stood up. She walked out onto the balcony and glanced at the scene before her. She leaned on the ledge and gazed out over the town. It would all be hers one day, but she didn't really want it. She didn't want to dissapoint all of the people that she cared about, not that she had met any. She hadn't been let of the palace grounds since she was born. She sighed and a knock on her huge oak doors startled her from her thoughts. The maid entered with her head bowed in respect and stated quite simply,   
  
"Time to dress you, Your Highness"  
  
"How many times must I tell you to call me Kagome, Sango?"  
  
"At least once more Your Highness"  
  
  
Kagome sighed again, not even the only person she had considered her friend her whole life would call her by her name. It was always " Your Highness..." or "Milady..." and the simplest it got was "Lady Kagome" All she wanted was to be normal, she would even trade her life for Sango's.   
  
Sango made her way to Kagome's gigantic closet and opened the wooden doors. Many fancy, frilly dresses could be seen crowded into teh space that was big enough to hold an elephant but not all of the dresses she owned. Sango knew which dress she was going for though and she squeezed into the closet, temporarily disappearing into the clutter, to return shortly after with a large silk green dress. It had green pearls sown on it in leaf patterns along the skirt and emeralds lining the collar.   
  
" Isn't there anything more simple sango?"  
  
"I'm sorry milady, this is the simplest there is"  
  
Sango undressed Kagome and fit her into the dress. It hugged close to her round breasts and slim waist and flared out at her hips. She wore tiny green high-heels and an emerald butterfly pin in her hair. She then followed Sango out of her room and four other maids entered to make her bed and clean up.   
  
"Your parents are expecting you in the dining hall for breakfast. It seems they have something important to tell you"  
  
" Thank you sango, did they say what was so important?"  
  
"No, Milady'  
  
"Come on Sango, at least call me Lady Kagome...something with my actual name in it!"  
  
"Ok....Lady Kagome"  
  
*Sigh* She was hoping she would finally break sango down and get her to finally call her Kagome, but at least this was one step closer. She turned away from Sango and made her way to the Dining Hall.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
  
Inu woke to the smell of fresh hay and a rooster crowing. He had slept in the barn again with his horse Totosai, a black stallion, instead of his room in the small farmhouse. He got up and started his morning chores of his family's farm. He fed the chickens, fed the pigs, herded the cattle to another pasture, and then made his way in for lunch before mucking out the barn. He sat down at the kitchen table and breathed in the sweet aroma of his mothers wonderful homemade bread. She stepped to the table and set the bread the bread down and fetched the butter as well.   
  
" Morning Mother"  
  
"Morning Inuyasha, did you sleep in the barn again or have you finally found a wife to sleep with?"  
  
" MOTHER!" Inuyasha cried as he spread butter on a slice of bread.  
  
" You know it's about time you found a wife Inu! Your brother Sesshomaru just married the Shoemaker's daughter. You should marry next!"  
  
"I bet old Fluffy married her for her dads money and that's all"  
  
"No Inuyasha, your wrong about him"  
  
"Oh yeah, he married her for the good sex"  
  
"No! He married her for love and sooner or later, he and Rin will have children and you'll be an uncle. I think those kids should deserve an aunt. I want to see you happily married Inu."  
  
" I am happy mother, I've got you, all the animals, and my wonderful horse Totosai. What more could I want?"  
  
"Good sex?"  
  
"Feh"  
  
With that Inuyasha got up and went back to the barn to clean Totosai's stall.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
  
Kagome gracefully walked down the Grand staircase to the Dining Hall and in the chair on the other side of the table than her parents. A huge feast layed before her with eggs, bacon, pancakes, french toast, anything you could think of. But Kagome had no appetite, she wanted to go out to the Royal garden and look at the beautiful flowers.   
  
" Sango said you had something important to tell me?"  
  
"She did, did she? Okay then, we'll cut right to the chase"  
  
She gulped as she saw her mothers pained glance and her fathers stern face.  
Her father continued.  
  
" *ahem* Kagome....your betrothed"  
  
All thoughts of visiting the flower garden vanished as kagome stared disbelievingly at her parents.  
  



	2. UmmmChapter Two?

Disclaimer: I said it once and I'll say it again....Inuyasha is not mine....excuse me a moment...*walks over to wall and bangs head against the wall whispering "why?" repeatedly*  
  
  
  
" " =dialogue  
* * =thoughts or actions  
*********** = P.O.V. change or setting and scene change  
-------------- = Chapter change  
~~~~~~~~ = mood change  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 2:  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHAT?!?!", kagome yelled out.  
  
"Kagome! Please do not shout! It is so un-lady like!", pleaded her mother  
  
"You arranged my marriage?"  
  
"Yes dear, you haven't found anyone on your own and the kingdom will need a king soon"  
  
"Did you ever think the reason I haven't met someone is because I haven't been let of the palace grounds?"said an exasperated kagome  
  
Her parents looked shocked for a moment and then realized what she said was true.   
  
"Your right kagome," said her father, "we have been very strict on this but we only did it because we care. Now please, I know you'll like the young man! Every girl has fallen for him but he seems to show an interest in you alone! Please meet him at least, I'm sure he'll grow in you!"  
  
Tears formed in kagome's eyes. She held them back when she whispered out an "I'll try" and then turned and walked quickly to her room. She felt tears fall as she rushed to her doors and she hurried to reach the confines of her room before her tears gave way. She wanted to seem strong but adding this arranged marriage on top of the job of being queen was too much. She wanted to get away. She sobbed onto her pillow when she finally got to hide out in her room. She sat there moping when a thought crossed her mind.  
  
She had always wanted to run away. but it had always seemed impossible with all the guards. One day she had seen a hole rusting in the metal fencing by the garden and had wanted to sneak through it and run away. Her love for her parents held her back. But now she really needed to get away. She would leave now and stay in touch with her parents by sending letters and never revealing her location. At least they would know she was okay, right? She hoped this was a good idea...............  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha's mother's words rang in his ears. Maybe he should get a wife. It would probably be nice to have someone around to do as he bid. He grinned at this. The sun was setting and it was going to be a very nice night....perfect for a walk. He sighed and head out to walk to town.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome called Sango to her room and asked her for her pocket sized sowing kit. Sango handed it to her reluctantly, eyeing her suspiciously.   
  
"Is there any mending you'd like me to do.....Lady Kagome?"  
  
"No thank you Sango, that's quite alright." she said as she glanced out the window, "hmmm........only about an hour left....."  
  
" What was that lady kagome??"  
  
"Uhhh.....nothing"  
  
"Lady Kagome? What's wrong??  
  
Kagome stared at her silently for a minute until she couldn't hold it in. She cried and hugged sango around the shoulders.   
  
"Oh sango!! It's awful! I'm betrothed and my parents said I'll learn to like him and on top of that I'm going to be queen someday. can you believe it queen. You know what else is shocking? I haven't stepped foot of the palace grounds...and oh sango!!!!!!!! I've got to get out! I'm running away!"  
  
"R-running aw-away?" sputtered sango  
  
Kagome pulled away and looked at sango. She sniffed and nodded. She walked over to her bed and took up the green dress from earlier.(She was now wearing just a robe)  
  
"I have to turn this dress into an easier form of clothing. I don't know how to sew though and I want to leave by sunset. Will you help me?"  
  
Sango smiled and went over to kagome. She took the dress and started to cut and sow the fabric. In a matter of minutes she made a skirt and green tank top. She turned the remaining fabric into a cloak and snapped the heels of kagome's high heels. Kagome changed and had a backpack of belongings she could sell if she needed money. She turned to kagome as the sun's last rays set and whispered a "thank you" sango smiled at her and said to her as she crept out of the room, "I'll miss you....Kagome"  
  
With that kagome snuck through the hole and down into town.   
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Authors notes: How do you like the story so far. I know that every author says this but please review!! It's not that I need the comments ( although they are nice!) it's just that the more reviews the more people will become interested in it. I will also take any ideas you might have. Also, if I recieve any flames, I don't care! I will continue to post no matter what at whatever pace I choose! Love ya all!


	3. Chappie Three!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, if he was, we would have kids, a big house, I would be able to pet his adorable ears,...*rambles on with dreamy look in eyes* blah blah blah, and blah blah blah....  
  
  
" " =dialogue  
* * =thoughts or actions  
*********** = P.O.V. change or setting and scene change  
-------------- = Chapter change  
~~~~~~~~ = mood change  
  
He had stopped at a bar for a drink, but was disgusted by how nasty the men were when they were drunk that he decided to leave. He was walking down the alley when he saw a disaster form before his eyes.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome missed her warm palace already but was evn more happy at the freedom she felt. She had reached town when the oil lamps lighting the street were lit. She heard loud voices and followed them hoping to find someone to charitably lend her housing for a night. The voices got louder as she turned into an alley way when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned in surprise to look up into a mans face.   
  
" Hey baby, *hiccup* can I borrow a cup of sugar?"  
  
He slammed her down on the ground and held her wrists above her head as she worked at her clothes. She was going to scream when his lips came crushing down on him and knocked her senseless. Her last thoughts were *Maybe this was a bad idea* and with that was oblivious to the man that stepped into the alley.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
*Ouch!* he thought as his fist landed in the mans face. The man was thrown back against the alley wall and slid towards the ground unconscious. He now turned his attention back to the woman laying in front of him. her top was ripped along the front and her bra exposed and her skirt was rigged up to show her underwear to him. He gulped as he stared at her gorgeous body and suppressed the blush coming through as he picked her up and carried her back to the barn.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
She felt a funny texture underneath her and found that it was kind of scratchy but had a sweet smell to it. Then memories came back to her of what happened in the alley way and her eye shot open. Had she...had she really been raped?? *Oh no...now even if I were to go home I would be exiled as an impure queen* She then heard a rustle to the right side of her and rolled over to find her face inches away from a sleeping mans. She suppressed her scream as she was to busy caught up staring into his adorable face. *Wait...this isn't the man that raped her...who was he then?* His eyelids flickered and he looked up at her and their eyes locked.   
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
He woke up to the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. They held a confused emotion that he for some reason had the urge to cure and to see them with a different emotion.....but what?  
  
"Who are you?" asked the girl in a voice like an angel  
  
" My name is Inuyasha...and yours?"  
  
" Ummm....my name? It's umm....it's ka...kamui"  
  
" Hmmm. kamui? That's a little strange, isn't it a boy's name"  
  
" Yeah....so?" she said with a *humph* and crossed her arms, trying to look angry. Inuyasha laughed at this and then asked  
  
" So where are ya from wench?"  
  
" That's none of your business and my name is not WENCH!"  
  
" feh! anyway, I just want to know so I can take you home"  
  
" I ran away from home for your information and don't plan on going back"  
  
"So where are you going to stay the? hmmm?'  
  
" Ummm...I still have to figure that out"  
  
"heh.......I guess you could...umm... stay on the farm if you want"  
  
"REALLY!?!?!"  
  
" Yeah...if you'll work in exchange", he eyed her suspiciously waiting for an answer. She gulped, she had never worked a day in her life...but she had no other choice. She stuck her hand out and said "okay!" He took her hand and shook it.   
  
"Ok then, come see my mother. We have to mend your shirt."  
  
Kagome glanced down and blushed to find her shirt torn and her bra(or corset..whatever you think it should be) showing. She clamped it shut and followed him out of the barn.   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Authors notes: You likey? No? Please review and share your comments and ideas wit' me!!


	4. Chapter Four is in the house!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine...if he was I would have the power to "SIT" him! Mwah ha ha ha ha!! (on the other side of a certain well, a certain dog demon falls face first into the dirt swearing repeatedly)  
  
  
" " =dialogue  
* * =thoughts or actions  
*********** = P.O.V. change or setting and scene change  
-------------- = Chapter change  
~~~~~~~~ = mood change  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 4  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha's mother was very kind and beautiful, that was kagome's first impression. Inu's mother got out a pair of scissors and a leather strap and brought it back to kagome. Then she asked Inuyasha to leave and kagome to take of her top fully. She cut holes along the ripped sides and then laced it up like a shoe with the leather strap. It actually looked nicer than it did before.  
  
" So Kamui, are you going to be Inu's wife?", asked his mother with a look of innocence as Kagome put back on her shirt.  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Isn't that why he brought you back here after rescuing you from that raper?"  
  
* So he was the one that rescued me*, thought kagome. * I mean it was kind of obvious*  
  
"Actually, the reason I ran away from home was to escape a marriage. I don't think I'm ready to get married to anyone yet."  
  
"Hmmmmm..........very well then. I will treat you as if you were my daughter though. I hope you don't mind. Now.......INUYASHA! YOU CAN STOP EAVESDROPPING!"  
  
Inuyasha came in grumbling and looking down on the ground, "I wasn't eavesdropping." Kagome couldn't help but giggle and this cheered him up immedeatley.   
  
"So....are you ready for chores?", he asked with an evil grin  
  
" *gulp*, I guess so"  
  
Inuyasha's mother smiled as they left the room. *I think she'll be interested in marriage very soon*, she thought  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
* I like her already* he thought as she fell once again in the mud after chasing one of the pigs. She picked herself up and stormed over to where he sat on the fence.   
  
"Aren't you going to help me?!"  
  
"Awww.....no, it's so much more fun to watch you fall in the mud!"  
  
She gave him a big push and he also went falling into the mud. He spit mud from his mouth and then evilly grinned up at Kagome. Her smile of satisfaction faded at his look and he grabbed her leg to pull her into the mud once again. She puffed up with anger and shrieked at him, "I'll get you for this!" She chased him playfully around the pen, both of them tripping lots. Then Inuyasha slipped in a particularly deep puddle and landed SPLAT! on his back. Kagome wasn't able to stop in time and tripped over his feet, falling on top of him. They sat there for a few minutes panting from the running and gazing into eachothers eyes.   
  
"I wanted to thank you for saving me from the raper. I don't know how far he got but I still want to thank you for bringing me to your home"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled a bit, "Don't worry, I knocked him out before he got anywhere...................................................................................but I took over for him"  
  
Kagome looked down horrified at him until he murmured a "just kidding" and threw her arms around his neck for a hug. "Thank you so much" she whispered into his chest and he laced his arms around her back comfortingly and sighed in contentment.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
A few days passed and Inuyasha and Kagome were on the best of terms. In fact...they were inseparable. They both slept in the barn and woke up early for chores. Everything was going fine until the day the royal carriage went around the town looking for the princess. When it drove down the road to the farm, kagome caught sight of the dust while feeding the chickens and ran for the barn. She slammed the door behind her and prayed Inuyasha and his mother wouldn't tell them she was here.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha had gone inside to get drinks for him and kag when he heard the sound of horses feet and wheels of a carriage. He went outside and was greeted with what he expected, a horse-drawn carriage. He glanced over to the chicken coop and noticed kag was gone. He was about to head over there to look for her when a voice from the carriage said "Greetings boy!'  
  
"The names Inuyasha"  
  
"Ah...ok then Inuyasha. I need to ask you a very important question."  
  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
  
"We are looking for Her Royal Highness, the princess. She ran away and we have been searching ever since. She has black hair, brown eyes, and she's about your age. She might go by the name of Kagome....Have you seen her?"  
  
Inuyasha was shocked...*Kamui is......Kagome? A princess?*  
  
" Ummm.....I haven't seen her! " he blurted out and ran for the barn  
  
"Excuse me young man!" the man called after Inuyasha. He turned to the guards. " Follow him!"  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Author's notes: Please review, it doesn't matter what you say. I just want to know if people are even reading this story! Otherwise I'll just stop because it will just take up room for other stories.   



	5. Chappie Five

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, if he was or any other characters were...I would have kicked kikyou's a$$ by now.....I just thought you should know that....bye....*creeps away*  
  
  
  
" " =dialogue  
* * =thoughts or actions  
*********** = P.O.V. change or setting and scene change  
-------------- = Chapter change  
~~~~~~~~ = mood change  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 5  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Kamui?....I mean kagome?" Inuyasha called into the darkness of the barn. He had excellent night vision and could easily see her legs sticking out from behind a bale of hay.   
  
"Inu-Inuyasha?", she asked out loud  
  
He crept over to where she was and sat across from her.   
  
"So...your a princess, huh? No wonder you were so bad at chores!" he said trying to lighten the mood" I'm sure you can't wait to go back to the palace right? Must be nice to have servants to feed the pigs instead of you." He laughed but kagome stayed silent. Then she got up and he stood aswell. * I guess this is it* she thought and she kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'll miss you" before heading out the door.   
  
******************************************************************************************   
  
  
Inuyasha sat in shock with his mouth agape in the darkness of the hay barn. Then what Kagome had said sank in. He jumped up quicker than he ever had in his life and nearly fell over in the fast movement. He threw the barn door open just in to see kagome in the carriage taking off. *Oh no....she's gone forever* He hunched his shoulders and turned to go tell his mother the news.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
She was home....not exactly the place she had called "home" the last couple of weeks..but hey, her parents were here. She was driven to the grand Hall doors and she stepped gracefully out of the carriage. She stared up at the huge, ivory castle as the carriage behind her drove off. Her mind started to wander back to the cozy lofts in the barn, her cute bed in the farmhouse, and a certain silver haired, amber eyed............  
  
She was startled from her thoughts when her mother burst through the front doors crying, "Kagome Dear! I've been so worried! Let's get you inside and changed out of...whatever your wearing. Besides, it looks as if it's to rain."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and let her lead her inside the palace. She was led to see her father, who hugged her, kissed and said " I missed you honey." Then she was sent up to her room to change in to something more "suitable" for a princess. She was walking down the hall with her eyes on the vibrant red carpet of the marble hallway when she crashed into something kind of soft and her and it both fell down on the very carpet she had been staring at. She looked up into a man's hand, and it belonged to a certain suitor...  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha slowly made his way into his house to see his mother sitting across from....Kagome? No...it wasn't kagome, this girl had longer and straighter hair and there was a chill in the air around her. Both of their faces turned and the woman put on a what looked like a very stressed smile.  
  
" Inu, honey!", cried his mother, " look who came to visit you! Her name is kikyo and she is the blacksmith's daughter." then his mother whispered so only he would hear, "I think she wants to marry you!"  
  
"What?!?!" Inuyasha's mouth dropped and he stared at the girl. She was still giving that stressed smile and she was starting to show signs of dropping the smile because it hurt her cheeks. *Kagome never got tired of smiling, she smiled all the time except when we teased eachother* inuyasha chuckled at the memory *....but she's a princess, and I'm a farmboy...* He suddenly became gloomy and looked   
to his mother and asked "Can I be excused?" then got up and walked to his bedroom to nap and dream of a certain princess chasing pigs...  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Hojo helped kagome regain her footing and gave her a smile. * He really is cute...but he's missing something.....* She looked at the ground while he spoke.  
  
"Are you okay Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine"  
  
"Ummmm.........you have a beautiful palace."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You are beautiful aswell"  
  
Her heart gave a thump. Inuyasha had never told her that, she wished he had. She shook her head *Why am I thinking of him? He helped me out and that was it. There were no important feelings involved.....so why do I think of him so much?*  
  
" Hellooo.....Kagome....", said Hojo as he waved a hand in front of her face to snap her out of her thoughts.  
  
" I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
" Can I walk you to your room?"  
  
" Umm...Sure"  
  
They walked in silence. Well not complete silence as Hojo kept complimenting on parts of the palace, "Oh, what a nice vase!" Kagome stayed in silence. When they reached her door she gave a small smile and said "good night" before closing the door to change.   
  
She was nearly knocked down when she entered a room because a person pummeled her the second the door was closed. She was shocked until she recognized the sweet smelling perfume.  
  
" Sango?"  
  
" Oh kagome, I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too sango....you called me kagome!"  
  
*She must not of heard me the night she left* "Yes, I did, because you're my one and only best friend."  
  
"Really?"  
  
" Yeah"  
  
They hugged in the chamber with the sunlight dimming slowly. Kagome changed and found that her life was back to exactly the way it was before except for Sango calling her Kagome and Hojo being there.   
  



	6. Chappie SIX!

Disclaimer: Refer to any of the first five chapters, sadly inuyasha is not mine! WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 6  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kikyo came to the ranch often and watched Inuyasha do his chores. Key word here is Watched. She followed him almost every wear with a smug look on her face. He hated it, but there were no other women showing signs of marrying him. He went on for the next week until he couldn't take it anymore and went to talk to his mother, by himself.   
  
" Mother, I can't take kikyo anymore. She's driving me insane!"  
  
"How is she driving you insane?"  
  
"Well...umm-"  
  
" Because she's not kagome, right?"  
  
"Yeah...I miss her"  
  
"As do I. Why don't you go visit her?"  
  
"Yeah right, how would I get into the palace? I'm not a prince!"  
  
" I'm sure if she knew you were there she would let you in or beg till her parents let you. She really liked you Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha's cheeks turned red at the comment and he turned his face away from his mother, "Okay, I'll do it. Just don't tell Kikyo I'm going okay? I don't need her to follow me."  
  
"I'll keep it a secret"  
  
With that, Inuyasha rode off to the palace gates on Totosai.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
The week at the palace had been uneventful. She was still forced to walk in big poofy dresses, talk to boring old people, and do other boring princess things. The only difference is the many talks kagome had with sango and the stalking of Hojo. He followed her everywhere, asking her if she needed anything, how she was that morning, etc. At first it was sweet, but now it was just irritating. This morning was different though, he had asked her a completely different question, he had asked, " Will you marry me?" on her walk through the garden.  
  
Kagome had been in shock before she muttered a "I'll have to think about it and took off running to her room. *What am I going to do?* She ran through the halls, holding up her huge skirts and swung her bedroom door shut behind her. She sat down on the bed and did the only thing she could think of to do, she cried....* I don't love him! * That's when she heard a commotion outside.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"I said I'm here to see kagome!", yelled Inuyasha  
  
"Why would she want to see a mutt like you?'' the guard Kouga replied with a sneer.  
  
"She's my..uh..friend!"  
  
" Yeah right. Just turn around and go back to your run down ranch!"  
  
Inuyasha's anger boiled when he made fun of his ranch and it was his last straw. " That's it, I am prepared to burst through these gates to get to her"  
  
"Oh Yeah? Well you'll have to go through me"  
  
Kouga layed down his gun and got into a fighting stance as he glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha led his horse off to the side and left him there with a calm "stay"  
This was it, they both were in fighting stances and on one...two...three! They both rushed forward with a fist held back, ready to make contact with the other fighters body. They stopped in their tracks when a small woman came bursting out of the palace doors screaming "NO!!! STOP!!!!", It was Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha grinned and then turned to give a smug look to kouga before running to meet her half way. They embraced in a huge hug and Kagome stoop on tip toe to whisper, "I thought I'd never see you again"  
  
Inuyasha whispered back, "I couldn't live my life without seeing you at least once more" This sent an electric jolt through Kagome's body and her heart skipped a beat. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a bright smile. Then he leaned down to brush his lips against her....but was interrupted when the entire royal family, including Hojo, came bursting out the doors. They each became flushed and quickly left eachothers embrace as they looked up into the king, queen, and princes faces.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
  
Kagome ran up to her parents and looked straight into her mothers eyes and said, "This is Inuyasha, him and his mother sheltered me when I ran away. Also, if it wasn't for him, I would have been....*gulp*....raped." The last part came out as a whisper and her mother gasped as she heard this. Kagome continued, her voice now stronger than ever, " I would like him to stay at the palace for a while to make up the debt I owe him."  
  
Her mother sighed. "Very well, as you wish darling. You can show him to the guest bedroom. I assume you'll miss tea time to chat?"  
  
Kagome grinned, "Thank you mother" She gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran back to Inuyasha. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the palace.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha was in shock as he was dragged inside by kagome. *She want's me-- to stay?* He was dragged up a grand staircase and down a hall on the right. Kagome was practically in a full out run with a big smile on her face. They came to the end of the hall and on the right were to very large doors. She opened them up and shoved him inside. He didn't even have a chance to look around before kagome jumped onto him, knocking him to the floor in a huge hug. She lifted her head up to look at his face and he practically melted right there on the floor like the Wicked Witch of the East. She grinned even bigger than before, if that was possible, and said, "You came to see me!"  
  
She was so excited to see him she didn't even think before leaning down and brushing her lips against his. She pulled back and looked in his eyes to see shock and then felt guilty for doing it in the first place.*Why would he like someone like me? I lied to him* She was proven wrong however when he reached up and grabbed her chin. He pulled her down into a very passionate kiss and both just layed there fighting for control of the kiss when they were disturbed by a knock on the door and they both jumped up and moved a few feet away from eachother.   
  
Sango's small head peeked through the door. "Does the lord wish anything?" Inuyasha looked around.*Lord?* he thought *What lord?* That's when he noticed that kagome and the maid were both looking at him. "Who me?" kagome laughed at this.  
  
"Yes you, stupid!"  
  
He smiled sheepishly, "No thanks"  
  
Kagome looked over at Sango, "Will you meet me in my room in a few minutes Sango?"  
  
Sango grinned, "Sure Kagome!"  
  
The door closed and Kagome and inuyasha both looked at eachother.   
  
"Well..."Kagome said, " I should go, just make yourself comfortable and if you want anything from the maids, just ring this bell or if you have any questions, just come ask me. I'm the last room down the left hall. Okay?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Yup, but I already have a question for you."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Why did you run away from all this?"  
  
Kagome all of the sudden lost her smile and she looked very depressed.  
  
" Because.......I'm betrothed."  
  



	7. Chappie 7

Disclaimer: Inuyasha ain't mine....so there. *crosses arms and sticks tongue out at you*   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER 7  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha exploded when he heard what kagome had said.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!! You mean I just kissed a betrothed princess?!?!?"  
  
Kagome blushed, " I ran away because I didn't love him. I love--......listen I need to go. Can we talk about this later?"  
  
Inuyasha was still upset but gave in and snapped out a, "fine" and turned to face away from her. Kagome was hurt by the tone he used and walked to the door with her gaze on the floor. She was closing the door and through the last crack she whispered out to him, "I didn't love him, because I think I love someone else." With that the door softly closed. Inuyasha's head jerked to look at the door.  
  
*Did she just say she liked someone else? Could it be me? I got to find out!*  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome was hurt at Inuyasha's snapping tone. She couldn't get the kiss out of her mind though. It had just felt so...right. She slowly made her way back to her room and opened the door to see Sango on the end of her bed waiting for her. Kagome and Sango have had lots of gossiping conversations since she got back and Sango had a grin on her face, expecting yet another exciting tale. Kagome looked into her eyes with z frown on her face and it became contagious, as Sango's grin faded into a frown aswell. She decided to cut right to the chase, "Sango, the lord you just saw was actually Inuyasha-- the farmboy I told you all about. You see, the thing is I just found out something about him.....I love him."  
  
Sango's mouth dropped. "But he isn't of Royal blood!"  
  
"I know, what am I going to do?"  
  
"Does he love you in return?"  
  
" I don't know...I don't think so. He's mad at me now......I think the only reason he kissed me was physical attraction, not out of love. Maybe not even attraction..maybe because I'm rich...I don't know...Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because if you both truly love eachother, nothing, not even royalty, should stand in the way of it. But first, you need to find out how he feels for you."  
  
"How do I find that out?"  
  
"The only way to truly know, is to ask."  
  
"Yeah right, like I'm just going to walk up to him and say 'Gee inuyasha, do you love me? No? Oh, all right then.' and then walk away?"  
  
Sango just stared at her.   
  
"Oh my god...I am!"  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Well here he was........the farmboy inuyasha.........in a huge palace surrounded by priceless objects and only a bell ring away from having maids down at his feet. Yup.....he's still there....in the palace..........of a betrothed princess.....that he had fallen in love with........yup.   
  
* Life is too cruel* thought inuyasha as he sighed.   
  
He sat in one of the three couches in the room to lounge on. He was restless as he sat there. He fidgeted and drummed his fingers against the armrest. He wasn't used to relaxing...he needed to do something. He got up and went onto the balcony to look at the scenery. He looked at the vast amount of land before him. The rolling grass hills, shady trees, the--wait that's it! He knew what could keep him busy! He quickly raced out of his bedroom, down the grand staircase, and out to the gates.   
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
After her talk with Sango, kagome felt full of strength and was ready to confront Inuyasha. She marched, full of purpose to his room, and knocked on the door. "Inuyasha?" She knocked again, "listen, I know your mad but I need to talk to you." She waited...."Inuyasha?" she said while opening his bedroom door. What she saw was a room without inuyasha in it. Tears swelled to her eyes, *Has he left me because I'm betrothed?* She decided to head downstairs and ask around.   
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
The second Inuyasha stepped foot outside the grand front doors, he stopped and whistled. Answering his whistle, Totosai came galloping over a rolling grass hill to meet him. It seemed they had let him onto the grounds aswell when Inuyasha was let in. He pat his horse on the neck and then mounted up and immedeatley took off at a gallop. *This is going to be fun!* With that last thought, he lost himself in the joy of galloping over fields and weaving through trees.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Nobody had seen Inuyasha. That was nobody had seen him until Kagome asked the doorman. He smiled at kagome when she asked him if he had seen inuyasha and had pointed to the front door and said, "Yes, I saw him run through the door with a big smile on his face and heard a whistle after the door shut. I hope this is of help to you, Your Highness."  
  
"Yes, it was. Thank you Jenkins."  
  
Kagome picked up her skirts and went running outside.   
  
She stepped outside and into the dimming light of the day. She looked around for any sign of Inuyasha , but found none. Depressed, she sat down on the steps to stare aimlessly at the setting sun. Then something black blocked her view and she looked up to the gleaming amber eyes of Inuyasha. He grinned down at her and said, "It's a nice place you got here, great for riding. Care to join me?"  
  
"I can't ride."  
  
"Sure you can, I'll just sit you behind me and you can hold on tight, okay?"  
  
"I guess so"  
  
She reached out her hand and he pulled her up and sat her behind himself on totosai. "Okay, now hold on!" With that he gave Totosai a kick and they went galloping off over the fields once again, kagome's skirts blowing about and her hands squeezing Inuyasha for dear life.  
  
After a while, kagome relaxed and sat back a bit to look at the scenery whizzing by. She had never seen this much of her land and agreed with inuyasha about how he had said she 'had a nice place'. Eventually they were let with a small stream running into a pond and dismounted to let totosai drink some water. They sat on the water's edge in silence, just basking in the silence. Until Kagome decided it was time to break it.  
  
"Inuyasha? Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Umm.....sure."  
  
"...Do you love me?"  
  
He stared at her in shock for a moment before turning his gaze away from her with a frown on his face.  
  
"Feh! What does it matter, your betrothed."  
  
"Inuyasha....I really need to know this....."  
  
" Fine...I'll tell you."  
  
"..."  
  
"Yeah kagome, I do love you."  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
(A/N) How is Kagome going to react? Read on to find out ^_^


	8. Chapter Number Eight!

Disclaimer: WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME SO? I've said it before and I'll say it again...Inuyasha is not mine. (It hurts more every time I say it)  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 8  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do. She was in shock. She wanted to throw herself at him in a crushing hug and at the same tome she wanted to cry and get up to run around in the fields doing cartwheels. She decided on the one that would take less energy...and wouldn't seem so strange.......and flung herself at inuyasha. She snuggled her head into his chest and he looked down at the top of her head in shock. Then she whispered something so softly that is anyone else were there, only inuyasha would hear it, "I love you too, baka."  
  
She pulled her head away but didn't release the embrace and leaned up towards his face to press their lips together. Immedeatley they both melted in eachother's arms and the gentle kiss became more passionate. Inuyasha flipped kagome onto her back and flattened himself against her with an arm on either side of her for support. She gasped into his mouth at this sudden change in position and then relaxed once again into the passionate kiss.   
  
His tongue licked her lips, seeking entrance and she complied. Their tongues met and an electric shock ran through their bodies and it sent shivers down their spines. This heated their fire even more and the kiss lasted for several more minutes. They finally broke apart for air and Inuyasha looked down deeply into Kagome's eyes.  
  
" Kagome...I know my wish will never come true......but I want you to hear what I have to say to prove to you how much I love you. Kagome? Will you marry me?"  
  
" Oh Inuyasha! Of course I will! I promise...we'll find a way to be together. I'll spend my whole life trying if I have to."   
  
With that they went back to their passionate kiss as the sunset and the stars came out. Eventually they rode back to the palace and walked to kagome's room.   
  
"Good night sweet prince." said Kagome with a brief kiss  
  
"But I'm not a prince....."  
  
" You are in my eyes."  
  
With that kagome went into her room and shut the door and Inuyasha made his way back to his room. The recent kisses filled their thoughts and they dreamt of holding eachother under the stars.   
  
  
( Sorry for the short chapters! Although all my chapter are kinda short....Anyways!  
I just thought this was the perfect ending for this chapter and I'll start out the new portion of the plot now that the declarations of love have been made! I hope your enjoying the story! Please review! This is my first story and if no one reviews then I might not think I'm a good writer and I'll stop writing. So, if you think I have talent, REVIEW!!!!)  



	9. Chap Nine

Disclaimer: I won't do it! Nuh-uh! *Everyone glares at her* fine....Inuyasha is not mine........  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 9  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome woke up with a grin on her face and she was full of energy. For she got dressed by herself (choosing a plain cotton dress that sango had hidden all these years!) and went skipping down the hall to find her best friend. She went running down the stairs and and made a sharp turn to the left and into the small door under the staircase. She traveled down a grey cramped hallway to the second to last door on the left. She knocked twice and waited patiently for Sango to answer. A few minutes later she was met with a panting maid trying to frantically tie a bandanna on top of her hair.   
  
"Did I wake you Sango?", asked Kagome with a mischevious grin.  
  
Sango looked down to the ground with a pink tint on her cheeks, clearly showing she was not awake before her charge/friend.  
  
"Would you care to come in Kagome?"  
  
"Sure!" said Kagome as she whisked past sango into the room a quarter the size of her own. She sat down in one of the two small chairs set by a coffee table, then she turned to stare at Sango with a grin on her face. Sango stared beck at her with a mock angry face.  
  
"Well...out with already. Your smiling as if your parents just gave up your betrothment to Hojo."  
  
" Oh, if only! No, it's not that, but something just as good!"  
  
"Well.....what is it?"  
  
"Inuyasha loves me too!"   
  
Kagome jumped out of her seat and ran to hug Sango. Sango squeezed her tight and cried, "Oh I'm so happy for you Kagome!! Your so lucky to have someone!"  
Kagome suddenly lessened her grip on sango and pulled back to look at sango in the face with a frown.   
  
"That reminds me Sango, why don't you have anyone? You don't even show any interest in guys..."  
  
"Long story of heartbreak.....we'll talk of it another time. First things first, what are you going to tell your parents....or for that matter, what are you going to do about Hojo?"  
  
" I can't tell my parents right away or else they'll have Inuyasha thrown out before you can say 'wait a sec'. They'll be so mad about Hojo too, I think they really got along since I ran away and they were all left alone. So first I have to get rid of Hojo, I need to scare him away."  
  
"How are you going to do that?"  
  
"I'm going to have to be rude, obnoxious, disgusting, and plain old mean." Kagome giggled when she said this.   
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"If Inuyasha was here, he would have said that I already have all those talents. We love teasing eachother." *giggle*  
  
"Gee Kagome, your so radiant now that you have Inuyasha. You seem even more pretty and graceful than usual!"  
  
"Don't say that Sango! If that's true, how will I ever get rid of Hojo?"  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha woke up in the center of the cushiony bed the size of a pool. Yup, he could definetley get used to this. He sighed and got out of bed. He went to the balcony and took a deep breath of the fresh air. He heard a knock on the door behind him and whirled around to face it. *Could it be Kagome?* He ran to the door and swung it open with a huge smile on his face. It faded however when a stout old woman met his gaze.   
  
" I be here to get ye properly clothed, Milord. Me name be Kaede.", the woman said and then bowed her head.   
  
The old woman walked past him and into his room, making her way to the closet. She flung open the large sliding doors with ease and shocked Inuyasha at the strength of a woman so old. She grabbed a few garments and brought them back to inuyasha.   
  
"I will need ye to undress milord."  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped and he blushed.   
  
"U-undress? In front of y-you?", he cried.  
  
"But of course. I thought for sure this would seem normal for a lord."  
  
*Uh-oh, I forgot they all think I'm a lord! Better play along* thought Inuyasha and then he cam up with an excuse.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm used to male maids."  
  
"Male maids? How peculiar. Very well, if you prefer a male I will fetch one."  
  
"No! I mean, I don't mind a female maid, * I don;t want to offend her!* I'll just dress myself. Okay?"  
  
Kaede's eyebrows raised at this. *A lord dress himself? That's definetley not normal*   
  
"Indeed Milord. I will depart for now then."  
  
With that Kaede left and Inuyasha set to the difficult task of dressing in the high-class outfit. After an hour of fiddling with the clothes, Inuyasha finally thought he got them on right and he looked at himself in the bedroom mirror. *Not bad* he thought * but not as comfortable as regular clothes. I wonder what Kagome will think. I think I'll go show her.* Thus, Inuyasha set out to hunt down Kagome  
  
(Authors note: the clothes Inuyasha and Hojo wear are like Hojo's school uniform. Inuyasha wore his fire rat haori from the beginning of the story to now.)  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"Well Sango, I have to go find Inuyasha and explain to him my plans to scare away Hojo, Otherwise I might scare him away aswell!"  
  
"Okay then"  
  
They said their goodbyes and hugged. Then Kagome left the room and went skipping out into the grand staircase room once again.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
*Where is she? I can smell her on everything! She smells just like vanilla, I remember it from when I kissed her last night!* Inuyasha's cheeks tinted at the thought. he shook it off and continued to race down the stairs, only half paying attention when his mind kept trying to slip back to his previous thoughts. The thoughts however were completely knocked from his mind when he himself knocked into something soft and they both fell to the ground. * Hmmm....it smells like vanilla.....Kagome?* He layed there for a while smelling in her scent and then he lifted his head to look into the flushed face of Kagome. *Gods she's beautiful*  
  
"What's wrong Kag?"  
  
She blushed even harder, "Why did you keep your face between my breasts for so long?"  
  
Inuyasha now blushed too, "Feh! You smelt like vanilla"  
  
"You were smelling me?"  
  
Inuyasha just realized what he had said. *Now I must seem really strange!*  
He was proven wrong in his thoughts though when she grabbed some of his silvery hair and pulled him onto a brief gentle kiss.  
  
"That's so cute!"  
  
"Cute?"  
  
"Mmmhmm"  
  
They both leaned towards eachother for another brief kiss and then disentangled from one another and stood up. Inuyasha turned to Kagome.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?"  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
  
They had decided on a picnic, the same little glade they had gone to before but this time with food and they would take two horses instead of killing Totosai with the extra weight. So, Inuyasha led Kagome to the stable. (Yes, Inuyasha led Kagome, Kagome didn't know there was a stable!)  
  
" How did you know there was a stable?"  
  
" I had to put Totosai somewhere, didn't I?"  
  
"Sometimes I think you like your horse more than me..."  
  
" Feh! Maybe I do. Watcha gonna do about it?" teased Inuyasha  
  
" Hmmmm........No more kisses for you!" she said as she brushed past him and into the barn.   
  
"Wh-What?!?! No!! C'mon Kagome, I was just kiddin'!", he pleaded as he rushed in after her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha went to Totosai's stall and pet him on the muzzle. Then he went to get his saddle, bridle, and girth.   
  
" I got dibs on Totosai, so who are you gonna ride?"   
  
" Hmmm...."  
  
Kagome wandered through the barn petting and studying every horse in the barn, until she stopped in front of a stall and turned to Inuyasha. He raised his eyebrow and walked to where she was standing and looked into the stall. What other horse could she have chosen other than a white mare? The complete opposite of Totosai of course. Inuyasha sighed and set about getting the mare ready, who's name was Kanna.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
" Ok...now I'm going to lift you up and put you on the horse...okay?"  
  
Kagome managed a small nod and Inuyasha lifted her and set her atop the horse. She gulped and clung to the reins.  
  
" You know....your heavier than you look."  
  
This got Inuyasha a kick in the face from kagome who's leg could now reach it thanks to her doubled height. Inuyasha fake pouted and rubbed his cheek and then mounted up on totosai.  
  
"Okay...now riding a horse is very simple. You squeeze your legs to make it go, to turn left pull on the left rein, to turn right pull on the right rein, and to stop pull both at the same time. Got it?"  
  
Kagome nodded, " I think so..."  
  
"Don't worry, just relax and enjoy. Besides, I'm sure Kanna will just follow Totosai!"  
  
With that Inuyasha broke into a gallop and sure enough Kanna followed with equal speed, not even being asked to go in the first place. After galloping for a while Kagome relaxed and got the hang of it and she started to relax. She looked to her right at Inuyasha and gave him a bright smile. *Gods, she so beautiful when she smiles* Then the innocent smile turned into a mischevious grin and she called out, "Last one to the glade has to kiss kouga!" *No way am I going to kiss kouga...and neither is kagome!! What am I going to do?!?!* Luckily it was a tie and the gamble was forgotten.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Kagome got lunch out of the saddle bags and also a blanket she had packed. She laid it all out and then let the horses loose to graze and drink from the small pool of water. They both sat down and enjoyed a quiet lunch, well as quiet as it can get over the loud munching of Inuyasha...  
  
"What is this stuff?", he asked as he threw food in his mouth  
  
"It's my homemade oden, I got up early this morning to cook it for you. The chefs were in shock!" (Question: Can oden be homemade?)  
  
"You made this just for me?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"It's the best oden I've ever had!"  
  
Kagome giggled and watched as Inuyasha gulped down another bowl. She was very content to just sit there in his presence.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry for the boring chapter! I'll get the ball rolling in the next chapter. It all starts of with the conversation between Inuyasha and Kagome after lunch!


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I'm not happy saying this but...Inuyasha is not mine. He belongs to one very lucky lady........  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 10  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
After a very content silence, kagome rerluctantly broke it. She sighed, " Inuyasha? Did you mean it when you asked me to marry me?"  
  
" *gulp* she's gonna say something important, I can smell it on her* Of c-course Kagome...why?"  
  
" What am I going to do about Hojo? He's nice and all but I can't be betrothed to him and married to another can I?"  
  
" Sure you can, everytime he asks when you'll get married just say ' Give me another month to think it over'" When inuyasha had said what she should say to her, he said it in a high girly voice to mock Kagome. She scowled at him and would have yelled at him but brushed it aside for the more important matter at hand.  
  
" I can't do that, but I figured out a plan. I will scare him away."  
  
" How are you going to so that? Oh! Never mind, you simply need to look at him, right?"  
  
*Oooooo.....I should really get him for that one......but I havee to ignore our playful teasing for now*  
  
"I'm pretending you didn't say that...anyways I am going to act rude, obnoxious, disgusting, and just plain mean."  
  
"Won't take much acting since ya already got the qualities, eh?"  
  
Kagome could'nt help but smile at this. I told Sango this is exactly what he would say. *This is odd* thought Inuyasha * she should be screaming at me for that one....but she's smiling instead*  
  
"Anyways, after I scare Hojo away...we can...*gulp*....confront my parents."  
  
Inuyasha stiffened at the thought. He usually wasn't a coward and never backed down from a fight; but somehow thinking of asking kagome's parents, whom were royals with a lot of power, if himself, a farmboy, could have her hand in marriage frightened him. Kagome saw this thoughts written all over his face and smiled at him.   
  
"Don't worry..." she said as she sexily slinked over to him, "I'll make every wincing moment worth it after."  
  
Inuyasha was excited at the thought and when kagome went in to kiss him lightly he grabbed her roughly and kissed her with deep passion. He layed on top of her on top of that picnic blanket and hungrily kissed into the late afternoon. (A/N: nothing happens! A princess needs to be a virgin on her wedding day!)  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
  
Thus the games began the next day, starting with kagome's prep time in the morning. She left her hair unbrushed and messy and sloppily pt on her dress and set out for breakfast downstairs. She had sat down at the table and put her feet up on to it until her mother told her to put them down before Hojo arrived. Kagome shrugged and put them backdown. *There are other ways to be rude* she thought * I can leave this one till desperate measures* When everyone was seated both Inuyasha and Hojo were sitting directly across from her. She sloppily ate all her meals, she slouched, slurrped, and burped and ate some stuff with her hands. When she was asked a question she would pick at her teeth or toenails and her answers to questions were accompanied by scowls and smirks, much like Inuyasha's perfected expressions. Everyone was downright disgusted, that is except for Inuyasha, he sat there with a smile thinking *Damn, she looks good with messy hair!*   
  
After a week and a half, Kagome was rewarded for her disgusting actions when Hojo had to leave because of an "unexpected emergencie at home..." and he promised to be "...back sooner or later.." Kagome was estatic until she realised he hadn't actually called off the engagment. Now she would have to wait a month of no letters until the law said it was an invalid engagement. It was a law that a betrothed have to write letters every week after they meet for the first time or the betrothment would be cancelled. So as long as no letters came, or Kagome managed to destroy them before they reached the palace(heh heh heh), she was free of Hojo for good. She jumped around in her room and didn't notice Inuyasha creep in until he gently layed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
Kagome shrieked, but calmed when she turned to look Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't DO that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"You almost gave me one when you picked your toenails at the table. Anyways, when do I get my award?" he whispered huskily into kagome's ear.  
  
The tone sent shivers down her spine, "R-reward? for w-what? you didn;t do anything about my parents!"  
  
"Yeah but I kept your secret and didn't tell anyone what you were scheming and I stuck around even though you were absolutley disgusting. I think I deserve something."  
  
"Your right....you do deserve something" Kagome purred as she slid one of her dress sleeves down to expose her shoulder.  
  
Then Kagome shocked him when she slapped him playfully in the face. "You Baka! Your such a pervert!", but Inuyasha heard all the love in her voice and wasn't worried for a second. kagome however, feared she might have gone to far by slapping him and gave him a kiss on his nose.  
  
"Sorry about that love, what should we do for the next month?"  
  
"MONTH!?!"  
  
Kagome explained the law and when she was done Inuyasha gave a nod of understanding.  
  
"So, like I said before. What should we do?"  
  
"Oh...I can think of a few things..." said inuyasha as he dragged his hand down from kagone's neck to exposed shoulder. She replied to this with a wack on the head that sent him to the ground and a "prvert" muttered to him. Kagome had been thinking more along the lines of horse riding and other outdoor activities. Outdoor as in as far away from a bedrom as possible.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
They had decided on swimming. They would ride their selected horses once again and sim in the pool of water. So they set off with their bathingsuits under their clothes(after Inuyasha had the Royal Dresser made him one.) They let the horses go and they grazed around the edge of the pool of ware. Kagome stripped down ro her bathingsuit and blushed when a whiatle sounded behind her. She turned around and inuyasha was imitating a dog, with his "paws" held up and his tongue hanging out.   
  
"Inuyasha! Don't be silly!"   
  
She turned back to face the cool water and dived in. When she surfaced she hugged her shoulders. There was no one onthe surfsce. "Brrrr....it's cold isn't it Inuyasha?" she said as she turned around to look for him in the water. She didn't see him sao she waited for him to surface. Finally she saw silver hair coming up. But she was shocked when his head didn't breech the surface for air and instead his body just evened out and he was laying head down in the body.   
  
"INUYASHA!" she cried frantically as she swam towards his body. She flipped him over and shook him while yelling into his ear. Still, he remained motionless and she dragged him to shore. She started to cry and cried as she pulled him onto the bank and layed him out on the grass. There was no choice, she had to use CPR. (I don't think they had it back then but oh well!) She opened his mouth and pumped on his chest. "One...two....three...breath!" With this she leaned down to breathe in air. She was surprised when she felt a tongue in her mouth and arms slide around her waist, pulling her into a kiss.   
  
  
She pulled away and looked down into Inuyasha's grinnung face.   
  
"I got you good!" he said and started laughing.  
  
She hit him in the chest with her fists.   
  
"You idiot! I was so...so....nevermind you jerk!"  
  
" So what? Worried? Ha ha! You know you were worried!" he sat up and grabbed her into a hug. Even though she was really upset, all her angers left when he embraced her. She melted in his arms and couldn't stop herself when she whispered out, "I love you Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled, "I love you too Kagome."  
  



	11. ChApTeR ElEvEn

Disclaimer: I'm in love with inuyasha....but it doesn't make a differenc. Love can't make him belong to me. *tears up* sorry....I have something in my eye.....  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER 11  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The weeks seemed to fly by. Inuyasha and Kagome spent a wonderful amount of time together. While most of it involved riding to the glade which they now called "Our Spot", they still tried some other things. They tried croquet, a newly invented game, but it turned into a fight with mallets and heavy colored balls that left big bruises after being thrown at one another. They had a lot of fun but when the end of a month drawed nearer thy grew more and more anxious and on edge. Inuyasha was starting to get the old fear of confronting the royal parents and was anoyed at even the slightest thing. They were now sitting in Inuyasha's room in silence, Inuyasha looking out the window to the balcony and Kagome sitting on the bed.   
  
  
  
"So when are you going to talk to my parents?"  
  
"I don't know."snapped Inuyasha  
  
"Jeez, you don't have to bit my head off!"  
  
"I didn't bite your head off!"  
  
"Stop it! Your being a jerk!"  
  
"Well you stop...stop being a...bitch! Yeah a bitch!"  
  
"Grrrrr..............fine! I'm leaving!"   
  
  
Kagome jumped up and left the room slamming the door behind her. * I'll go for a walk* she thought *ooooo....he makes me so mad when he's like this.* She maid her way down to the courtyard and walked along the edge of the forest, hugging herself to protect herself from the cold and pondering about Inuyasha once more. That's when she heard a rustle in th bushes. *What was that?*  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
  
* I should probably go after her...* Inuyasha sighed as he thought this, *I shouldn't take my agitated nervousness out om her...* With another sigh he made his way out onto the courtyard. *She always walks along the forest to think, tha;s probably where I'll find her* he thought as he walked towards the forest edge. Then he heard her scream...now he ran to the forest edge.   
  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
  
Kagome had turned around quickly to look at a bush, but after watching it for a whil realised it must have been a rabbit and relaxed. That's when she felt something grab her from behind. She managed to scream before a hand flew to cover her mouth. The figure took out a cloth and gagged her then threw her over it's shoulder. They then went running into the forest at amazing speeds. Kagome suddenly realized what predicament she was in, *Oh my God....I've been kidnapped!* was her thought before she was hit in the head unconcious and thrown over the back of a horse.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha ran straight into the forest, not even stopping for a second. He could smell her path. He did stop however when the footprints suddenly stopped and horses hoofprints replaced them. Now he would fall behind...hat should he do? Her parents should probably know, but the scent might fade if he left. He had no choice, he would have to keep following, no matter far behind he was and pray that her parents figured it out on their own. So off inuyasha charged, plunging deeper and deeper into the forest.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome shivered and hereyes slowly opened. Why was it so cold? she thought and then her eyes snapped open all the way and she looked at her surroundings. She was sitting in what seemed like a dungeon. It was a cold damp room made of cobble stone and it had no windows whatsoever. There was a large wooden door straight in front of her. *Where the hell am--* Suddenly the thoughts before she passed out came back to her. She gasped, *I've been kidnapped. What am I going to do? Inuyasha!!*   
  
She was about to break into tears when the door started to creak open. In walked two people a man and a woman. Kagome blinked when she thought she was looking into the mirror. No, it was th woman, they beared a remarkable resemblence. But as kagome observed her she realised how different they were. This woman had straighter hair and a serious expression. Not the fact that she looked serious was what kagome thought was strange, but the fact that she seemed to show no emotion and that if she tried it would be stressful. Kagome's eyes then drifted upon the man, He had long, black wavy hair and piercing eyes. His stare sent shivers down her spine and, not wanting to look at either of them, her eyes turned to the floor.   
  
"I bet your wondering why you were kidnapped, right?"  
  
" Well.....yes. I am curious as to why you would want to kidnap me. It must be for a ransom right?"  
  
" In a manner of speaking....I want inuyasha."  
  
"w-what?"  
  
" Inuyasha will surely follow you here and when he does appear I will greet him with my vengeance. I dispise him at the moment. If it weren't for you, he would probably be marrying me right now, but he betrayed me and fell in love with a spoiled princess instead. So, if I can't have him, no one can. I'll have the pleasure of killing him and the one he loves."  
  
Kagome giggled  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Inuyasha's gonna kick your ass." said Kagome bluntly as if it were a common fact.  
  
Kikyou was angry now and she stormed from the room, her accomplice hesitsted as his gaze was fixed on Kagome. She gave him a glare and he too slowly left the room. *She has spirit...* he thought, * I like that....*  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
Inuyasha was speeding faster than he ever had in his life. The scent was ading and he still hadn't reached the end. He could feel it dissapear from his trained nose and he started to panick. It was enough to make him fall own to the ground and bang his fists against it like a spoiled child. *KAGOME!* he cried in his mind. Just as the scent finally dissapeared, Inuyasha emerged from the forest and looked out into rolling hills of grass. He was not looking at the hills however, he was looking at the large castle sittong upon one of the hills. *Kagome must be being help there!* he excitedly thought in his mind and started to dash to the castle with high hopes of being reunited with his loved one.   
  
******************************************************************************


	12. ChapTER TwelVE

Disclaimer: Inuyasha ain't mine, so stop rubbing it in!  
  
" " =dialogue  
* * =thoughts or actions  
*********** = P.O.V. change or setting and scene change  
-------------- = Chapter change  
~~~~~~~~ = mood change  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER 12  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Kagome sat and watched Kikyou look through the castle window, which was no more than a hole in the wall. She silently sat there and awaited Kikyou to do something more interesting.  
  
"It seems Inuyasha has discovered you were missing sooner than I expected. He comes running over hills to the castle as we speak. So how shall I dispose of you both? Perhaps I should kill Inuyasha before your eyes first, or you before his. How about I cast a spell to make you betray him? hmm....that sounds nice. I think that the perfect greeting for our friend would be to have the love of his life yell that she hates him."  
  
"No! You can't! It won't work anyways...Inuyasha knows I would never betray him!"  
  
"We'll just see about that!"  
  
Kikyou raised her arms and began chanting. Kagome felt a searing pain as her will was pushed deep inside her. Her last thoughts before being completely taken over were, "I love you...Inuyasha."   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
As Inuyasha neared the castle he could smell Kagome's scent. He didn't smell any blood and was relieved when he came to the conclusion that she hadn't been hurt...yet. He ran up to the doors and tried to break them down, but they were too strong. This wouldn't stop him from trying though. He ran back a few steps and rammed it again and again. On his sixth try, the door was opened and he fell through the doorway and on to the ground. With a groan and a rub to his head he opened his eyes and looked up into the face of the very woman he came to rescue. He jumped to his feet and embraced her. She didn't embrace back him back and he was a little hurt.   
  
"Kagome! Your okay. Are you already escaping? Let's go!"  
  
He looked down at her and found her amazingly calm for the redicament...no matter. He grabbed her hand and turned to run out the door. Kagome stood her ground and didn't even take a step. Inuyasha turned back to face her.   
  
"Kagome....."  
  
She spoke in nothing more than a whisper, "i hate you..."  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped, but he quickly recovered. "Ha ha Kagome, very funny. But now is not the time to tease."  
  
She spoke more loudly this time, "I hate you!"  
  
Inuyasha's world came crashing down around him and his heart shattered. " No! I won't believe it! Kagome....We were meant for each other! You have to take that back!" He raced back to embrace her and she swatted his hands away.   
  
"You were never good enough for me! Me, a princess, and you a farmer. It could never work. I have a wonderful prince that will come rushing back to my side when I call. Why would I need you?"  
  
[No!! Inuyasha! Don't believe anything you hear. Kikyou's controlling me!]  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe what she had said and he felt, for the first time in his life, the beginning of tears in the corners of his eyes.  
  
"So, it was all just a lie? I guess it was too good to be true....I guess this is goodbye then."  
  
He turned around to face the door and found himself staring into the blacksmith's daughters face, Kikyou. She was grinning and she slammed the door and locked it. Then she turned back to face him and the evil grin turned into an angry scowl.   
  
"You betrayed me Inuyasha."  
  
"W-what? What do you mean betrayed?"  
  
" We were supposed to get engaged and you disappear to run off with some princess. We could have been happy together, but you betrayed me. Now I will kill you and that bitch behind you!"  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, the one he carried always, the Tetsuaiga. He stood in a fighting stance and snarled at her.  
  
"Now you'll die you worthless bitch, nobody insults Kagome. I don't care if your unarmed! DIE!!!!!!!"  
  
With that Inuyasha charged at Kikyou. Kikyou smirked, "Who said I was unarmed?" At that moment Inuyasha hit an invisible force field and was thrown back against a wall. "You see Inuyasha, I have perfected my dark arts and no mere sword can stop me!" With that, she sent an energy blast that Inuyasha deflected on his sword, it was strong though and seeps of the magic scraped along his face, leaving three slices along each of his cheeks.   
  
"Oh yeah? I'll get you for that Bitch! Stand back Kagome! " with that, Inuyasha tried over and over again to penetrate the shield of Kikyou.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  



	13. CHAPter THIRteen

Disclaimer: Inu and his Co. do not belong to me.....if they did I wouldn't be writing fanfics, I would be working on the series.  
  
" " =dialogue  
* * =thoughts or actions  
*********** = P.O.V. change or setting and scene change  
-------------- = Chapter change  
~~~~~~~~ = mood change  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 13  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome will deprived form watched as Inuyasha attacked over and over again, coming back with a new scratch every time. The bottled up will deep inside her body cried out for Inuyasha. [Inuyasha!! Please, don't get hurt!] Tears came to the body's eyes and a hand reached up to feel the wetness. The lifeless form was confused to why she would cry if she hated the man fighting. What was happening to her?  
  
  
Inuyasha was thrown back again and this time he couldn't keep his body up and he leaned against his sword as he panted heavily.   
  
"Now Inuyasha! I will finish you off!" cried Kikyou as she raised her hands above her head, drawing energy. Inuyasha glanced up but was to worn down to move.   
"At least no one will miss me, for I am unloved." he said to no one in particular.   
  
Kagome heard it though, from deep within the body and she couldn't take it anymore. [INUYASHA!!!] with that cry, a brilliant pinkish light enfulged Kagome's body and it screamed out with tears flying off her cheeks. She was back...Kagome was back to her normal self. This was when Kikyou released her attack, but there was no time to pull Inuyasha away, so she did the only thing she could and ran in front of him with her arms out to the side. Kagome squinted her eyes shut and waited for the pain, but it never came. She peeked through an eye to see the blast hovering a foot from her face.   
  
"Wh-what's happening?"  
  
"You worthless bitch!" called out kikyou, "you did not tell me you had powers aswell! Now I will just have to unleash all of my energy to crush you!" Kikyou then drew back a bit to gather her powers.  
  
'Powers?' thought Kagome, 'I have powers?" she was thrown from her thoughts when she heard a groan from behind her and turned to see Inuyasha collapse on the ground. She rushed to his side and held his head up in her la, all the while holding up her shield.   
  
"Inuyasha.." she said with a sob, " I didn't mean anything I said. I would never betray you, I was being controlled! I love you...."  
  
Inuyasha spoke with a rasp in his voice, "I know Kagome..I'll always love you." with that his eyes closed and his lolled. Inuyasha was......unconcious. kagome breathed a sigh of relief and stood protectively in front of Inuyasha's form. She called out to Kikyou who was finishing off her energy draw, "You witch, you have harmed the one I love, you will pay!" She put her own hands above her head and concentrated her thoughts on how much she wanted to save Inuyasha, she remembered all their good times, their teasing and sweet kisses. She felt her hands grow warm and she felt a surge of power. She opened her eyes with a look of determination and sent her blast at Kikyou the same time hers was released.  
  
Energy clashed, black against pink, hatred against love. Kikyou's hate was strong though and her power started to gain control as she called out to kagome, "Me and Inuyasha could have been happy! He should have chosen me!!" Kagome was equally upset though and called back, "I don't think he could ever love or be loved by someone as heartless as you, I would never try to kill him!" She once again closed her eyes and thought back to all their declarations of love and their rides across the land. When her eyes snapped open, a surge of energy blasted from her hands and Kikyou was enfulged in the light. Her body became nothing but dust and Kikyou disappeared from the world for good.   
  
kagome collapsed to her knees from exhaustion, but didn't remain there long as she crawled over to Inuyasha's form seconds later. She sat there looking into his face and he began to stir. His eyes fluttered and he gazed up at her face, his amber eyes full of relief to see his lovers eyes reflecting his love. She smiled down at him with tears lining her eyes, "let's go home.", she whispered and then embraced him.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
In the shadows of the castle, a certain man looked at the scene before him. He longed to be the Hanyou on the floor. *I'll have you for myself one day Kagome......* with that, he fled.   
******************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome made their way back to the palace slowly, both exhausted  
completely. Cuts and bruises covered them from the small pieces of stone that had deteriorated from the wall and struck them during the battle. When they saw the palace in view they smiled and longed for their comfortable beds.   
  
Step by step they made their way to the gates and the guards spotted them, Kouga running to Kagome's side. "Your Majesty are you all right? What did dog-turd do to you?"  
  
"Kouga! Inuyasha would never hurt me. I'm fine, really, I just want to go to sleep."  
  
"Would you like me to escort you?"  
  
"No thank you, you may return to your post." Then Inuyasha and Kagome hobbled up to the doors and swung them open to come face to face with her parents talking to....Hojo!  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I just wanted to thank all my first reviewers. I really appreciate the comments and I feel very compelled to write. I dedicate the last two chapters to them. Thank you:  
Sikame  
IYWriterGirl  
Shrimple13  
BlueEyedDemon90 (thanks for pointing out my spelling mistake!)  
Angel-of-Darkness69  
Seida02  
girlofthenight  
Invisable-yet-seen  
Tsukasinu  
takasama13  
DemonicZealot  
Dark Aislin  
tsuki miko  
  
You guys are all the best!! Thank you so much! *starts to tear up* Excuse me...*blows nose* See you all next chapter!!  
  
  



	14. ChapTer ForTeeN

Diclaimer: Inuyasha and all his wittle friends are not mine, so don't sue me unless you want.....ummmm.......*looks around for something valuable*....my pencil and pencil shavings?  
  
  
" " =dialogue  
* * =thoughts or actions  
*********** = P.O.V. change or setting and scene change  
-------------- = Chapter change  
~~~~~~~~ = mood change  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CHATER 14  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome!!" called kagome as he made his way over to hug her, ignoring her wounds and blowing off Inuyasha's glare. He did release the embrace when he heard Inuasha growl at him. He pulled away and nervously chuckled at Kagome, " I brought back some stuff for you! You were acting so strange last month so I went home to search for remedies. There are all sorts of things in your room for you! Now would you like to go for a walk? We can catch up on good times!" He went to pull her away out through the door. Kagome stood her ground and turned to face him and her parents at once, " Mom, Dad, Hojo...we need to talk about something very important. Can we meet in the Family Room after I get cleaned and rested up?"  
  
Her parents gave her odd looks but noted the seriousness of her voice and unsurely said, "sure dear...we'll just um...let you get cleaned up and relaxed. Send for us when your ready to...talk."  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha made their way up to Kagome's room and Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, "You can come in and I'll trat your wounds."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and followed her into the her room. She went inot her bathroom and brought out a washcloth and basin. She sat him on down on her bed and gingely wiped away the blood from his cuts.  
  
"So....what are you going to tell your parents?"  
  
"Oh you know...the usual. Just going to tell that I want to call off the engagment and marry the wonderful farmer boy that I have fallen crazily in love with." she said as though it was an everyday conversation.   
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. She blushed and looked up into his eyes, smilig. They both leaned in for a short but sweet kiss and then broke when Kagome said, "I'm going to bathe, okay?"  
  
"I'll wait here for you."  
  
Kagome gave him a kiss on the sheek and then hurried into the bathroom with an extra pair of clothes. She ran a tub full of hot water and then layed in it, letting the firt and dried blood run off of her.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome sighed as she exited her bathroom, a towel around her waist and one one around her head, her clothes in hand. She looked at the form of Inuyasha, asleep on her bed. She set her clothes down and layed next to him, her back against his chest. She breathed a sigh of relief and let her exhaustion take over her body and she dristed into darkness.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha felt something soft against him, he held it tighter to him, then he let an eye creep open and they suddenly shot open at the sight he was met with. Kagome layed there a towel under her spread out hair and her towel around her body slipping in quite a few places. It was berly covering her breasts and the towel had risen up to show her naked thigh.He gulped and his cheeks tinted red. Kagome must have felt his heart beating heavily against her back because she stirred moments later, stretching her arms over her head, her towel slipping to show what it had been barely protecting moments before. Kagome's eyes looked up into Inuyasha's face and noticed the shocked and flushed expression he wore and looked down at her body. She blushed a deep crimsom and quickly re-wrapped her towl. She jumped up off the bed and looked shyly at Inuyasha, "I guess you should get changed...I will too." She turned her back to him und let her towel slide a bit as she began to dress. Inuyasha gulped audibly and slwly got up and ran into a few thngs as he backed out of the room, his eyes glued to Kagome's flawless skin of her back. Once Inuyasha was gone, she let the towel slide completely off her form unaware of silver haired boy peeking back in the room for a few seconds.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
After Inuyasha and kagome were dressed, everyone made their way to the Family Room for the much awaited talk..........  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry for the much awaited chapter taking so long. I ride horses and had a horse show, which I won champion at I might add. Anyways, hope you like the latest chapters!!  



	15. cHApTEr fIFtEEn

Diclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and there is definetly no point of suing me now because my pencil shavings were thrown out and there isn't much left of the pencil.....  
  
  
  
" " =dialogue  
* * =thoughts or actions  
*********** = P.O.V. change or setting and scene change  
-------------- = Chapter change  
~~~~~~~~ = mood change  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 15  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
They were all seated in one of the largest rooms in the palace, a room that gave meaning to the color crimson. Everything was crimson, the chairs, carpets, walls, curtains, flowers......everything. Inuyasha and Kagome sat on one of loveseats, only big enough for their two bodies to snuggle close together. Hojo sat in a very large cushiony chair off to their right and the King and Queen sat of to the left on a large couch. A glass coffee table sat in the middle of them all and they all had a mug of coffee each, excet kagome, who had hot chocolate.   
  
" So what was so important that you wanted to tell us dear?", questioned the Queen.  
  
"Yes, please proceed." added the King. All of them looked expectantly at Kagome, even Inuyasha, who was wondering how she was going to put things.   
  
Kagome cleared her throat and stared at her mug on the table. *here goes!*  
  
"There are two very important things I need to talk to you about. First...mother and father.....did you know I had, powers?"  
  
"powers...." repeated Hojo slowly, not uderstanding what she meant.  
  
The king and queen glanced at eachother and then looked back at kagome.  
  
"Yes dear, we did." answered the King  
  
The queen picked up from here. "You see, the royal physicians found something when you were a baby, something almost like a second heart. They said it was very uncommon and the called it the Shikon no Tama. This "jewel" could eminate powers that could heal, save, or destroy. You had begun to accidentaly use it when you got angry and started blowing through walls." The king flinched at the memories and the repair bill.   
  
"We hired a magician to cast a spell on you to seal away the power so that you wouldn't hurt yourself or anyone else. He said there was a way to unseal it, but  
he wouldn't tell us. We did it in your best interests dear."  
  
" You hid them from me? Therecould have been so many god uses I could have put them to."  
  
" We know dear....we're sorry"  
  
"Well, you cant change the past so, oh well. Anyways, I have them back."  
  
"Really? Are you upset about it?"  
  
" Yeah! I love them! But, anyways, on to the next subject. This one is even harder to say than the one I just said."  
  
"What is it Kagome Dear?", asked the king, by now kagome just decided not to talk because none of it concerned him...yet.  
  
"I think you should know that....I'm in love with Inuyasha." Kagome's hands were shaking from nervousness.   
  
Everyone's mouth dropped open as they gawked at the couple on the loveseat.   
  
  
"But....kagome, he's not of royal blood!", whispered the queen off to the side so that only Kagome would hear. But, of course Inuyasha's exelent hearing picked it up and was immedeatley downcast.   
  
"I don't care about his blood, we love eachother and wished to be married."  
  
Everyone's thoughts were flying and they tried madly to arrange them. Then came a voice that seemed barely even a whisper, "but what about us kagome?", it was Hojo.   
  
Kagome gave him a pained expression, I'm sorry Hojo, really I am. But I really do love Inuyasha."  
  
Hojo jumped to his feet, nof infuriated. "I will not stand for this!! I will win you over!!"  
  
Kagome gave him a menacing glare, " Remember.....my powers can destroy things too."  
  
Hojo's eyes shot open and he immedeatly fell back into his seat, "Then again....I'm sure there are many other girls almost as good as you." he said nervously.  
  
Finally Kagome's parent's spoke, "Kagome....", the queen began, "could you perhaps give us some time?It is a very big deal to see if this man is fit to be King someday and we need time to think things over. Inuyasha gulped at the thought, *King.....wow, I forgot about that part.*   
  
Kagome nodded at her parents but made sure she said what's on her mind. " I just want you to know that I love Inuyasha and I'll never give up on him."  
  
Her parents nodded that they understood and everyone stood up to leave the room. Hojo went to pack up his stuff, he would leave tomorrow afternoon.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
With Hojo gone, things were less hectic around the palace. In fact, the palace had become Inuyasha's home, though he visited his mother once or twice a week. He knew where every hall led to and what was behind every door. On lazy days, Kagome and Inuyasha would just lounge in Kagome's bedroom. Today was on of those kind of days.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
" Ugh! It's so hot today!" whined Kagome.  
  
"Wanna go skinny dipping?"  
  
"Inuyasha...you never sieze to disgust me."  
  
"Awwww.....c'mon.....it'll be fun!" he gave her his puppy dog eyes and she couldn't resist. So, she agreed....and they went swimming butt naked. (This is one scene you can let your imagination take over with, heh heh!)  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"You had to admit...that was refreshing." said Inuyasha as they made their way back to the palace.   
  
" Yeah, your right. That was nice."  
  
Then Inuyasha mocked the tone Kagome had used earlier, "Kagome......you never sieze to amaze me....with your amazing body.   
  
"Oh shut-up" retorted Kagome with a blush and a playful punch to his arm.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist from behind and whispered into her ear, "it's true." and his tone sent shivers down kagome's spine. kagome couldn't resist and turned her head to look up into his face and he leaned down so that they could share a sweet short kiss that held more love than a quiver of cupid's arrows. Life was good.  
******************************************************************************************  
  



	16. CHAPpie SIXteen

Disclaimer: For the hundredth time. Inuyasha. Is. Not. Mine.  
  
" " =dialogue  
* * =thoughts or actions  
*********** = P.O.V. change or setting and scene change  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Just a few notes here. Some people requested lemons and others hoped that a wouldn't pop one up in their faces. While I would make sure to warn everyone, I will not be adding any lemons. I don't know how to write them (probably because I've never tried) and I request that if you want any, use your imagination and throw them in. I hope everyone is okay with this.  
  
Another reviewer thought that Inuyasha was a little perverted in the last chapter and thought that he was like a certain houshi. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I offended you and I meant it as a joke and a random event. I hope your not disappointed in me!  
  
Anyway, on with the chapter.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER 16  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome went to her room with a smile upon her face. Her time with Inuyasha only became more and more enjoyable. She loved every minute of every day....except the times she was without him...or thinking about what was going through her parents head. They had still not given her an answer or even show any sign of cheering up. Ever since that day they rarely showed a smile, at least not towards her or Inuyasha. It was starting to worry her........but, no matter what they said she would spend her life with Inuyasha. This was just to decide whether or not he was going to be king. King........she had never asked Inuyasha if he even wanted to be king. She should talk to him about it........anyways, it was late and she wanted to have a shower. She happily made her way to her wardrobe and got out a pair of pajama bottoms and a baggy T-shirt. Ever since she had felt at home again in the palace she had made a few changes. She now selected her dresses, she was only helped getting dressed when she asked for it, and no more night gowns! Just nice baggy clothes for sleeping in. She should have made these decisions ages ago.   
  
  
  
She ran herself a bath and pinned her hair up. After it was full, she threw in some bath salts and stripped down. Entering her first leg she jumped back at the heat of the water. She took a deep breath and very slowly entered the water. She sighed in relaxation as she sat down in the water. She laid back and rested her eyes. She could definitely get used to every day being like this. Days with Inuyasha and nights with a bath.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome drained the bath and proceeded to getting dressed. She then brushed her hair and braided it and brushed her teeth. She opened her bathroom and made her way over to her large cushiony bed.   
  
She never made it to her bed because a figure from the shadows came out, wrapping an arm around her waist and a hand over her mouth. At first she though it might be Inuyasha trying to scare her....but the hand was too rough to be Inuyasha's. Her suspicions were confirmed when a voice whispered in her ear, "  
Care to go for a walk?" With that she was whisked out onto the balcony under the man's arm, his hand still covering her mouth. She thought to herself, *Ha! you have no where to go, this balcony is two stories high!* Her eyes widened into shock as the man jumped onto the railing though and her gut twisted inside her. She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt him jump and weightlessness passed over her. Her eyes burst open when she felt the jolt of his body touching down on the ground. They had lived!! He wasted no time after that though to go racing off into the surrounding forest.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
After speeding along for a few seconds the man stopped and hurled Kagome against a tree. She hit it hard and the wind was knocked out of her. She slid down to the base gasping for air and clutching her chest.   
  
" Do it quickly please." she managed to choke out to the figure in the shadows.   
  
"Gladly." the figure replied and kagome squeezed her eyes shut as much as possible as she braced herself for a crushing blow. It never came and she peeked open one eye at the figure. He was just standing there, still hidden in the shadows but she could feel his glare on her. Not that she wanted to be killed but she couldn't help asking, "Well?"  
  
"I said I would gladly like to kill you. But I know someone who wouldn't want that to happen. I was hired by someone who showed great interest in you kagome. I wish though, that I could avenge Kikyou."  
  
The man stepped from the shadows into a ray of moonlight and Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. The man was menacing looking and his glare shot through her heart. He wasn't done speaking though. "I Naraku, wish that I could take my rage out on you, the one who killed the beautiful Kikyou."  
  
She was picked up by the front of her pajamas and he looked as if he was going to spit in her face. Instead she was thrown again, this time she didn't hit any trees and she was grateful for this but it still hurt to graze along the forest floor. She heard the man walking up behind her and he picked her up by the back of her shirt. He slipped her under his arm again and they went running of into the forest.  
  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha woke up happy. In fact he hadn't woken up unhappy until that fateful day when Kagome had left his farm. He just couldn't get enough of her and he quickly got dressed, ready to run to her room and wake her up for another wonderful day. When he opened his bedroom door though, there were what seemed like hundreds of people running around. He decided to wait on waking up Kagome to find out what all the ruckus was about. He made his way through the people with only a few bruises and made his way to the throne room. Inside The King and Queen were pacing back and forth in front of their thrones and there was strangely enough no guards in the room.   
  
"Why the long faces?" he asked the King and Queen. They stopped pacing and looked sadly up at him.   
  
"You mean you haven't heard yet Inuyasha?" asked the Queen with sorrow clearly in her voice.  
  
"Hear what?", asked Inuyasha his smile slipping, fearing for the worst.  
  
"Kagome's been kidnapped."  
  
They didn't get to elaborate on the subject because they heard him yell out, "AGAIN??", and then he was gone.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome woke up in a small bed.....a very small bed. She sat up and rubbed her sore back. Wincing when she felt the searing pain. What happe-- *Where am I?* She looked around the small room. It was a little run down looking but had everything a room should have. A dresser for clothes, a small chair in the corner, a window with curtains(that were shut), and the small bed she sat on. That's when last nights thoughts returned, she had been kidnapped by the menacing Naraku. This must be the place where that guy's master or whatever is. She was startled when the door flew open to reveal the same man from last night- Naraku.   
  
"Time for you to meet your new dearly beloved." he said to her.   
  
She had no time to think about what he had just said because his hand flashed out and grabbed her wrist. She was hauled out the door and down the hall to the left. They came to another door and Naraku knocked on it. He didn't wait for a reply before opening the door and throwing her inside. She landed hard on the ground and sat up on her knees.   
  
"Sorry for the harsh treatment, sweetie." came a voice and looked up to see a figure with his back facing her, staring out the window. His face slowly turned to face her and she gasped.  
  
"K-kouga?"  
  
******************************************************************************************  
A/N: Betcha weren't expecting that were you? I think some reviewers were catching onto my ideas and I decided to change the story line to throw them off a bit. Hope you like it still though!! Next chappie coming soon!   
  



	17. chapPIE sevenTEEN

Disclaimer: Well howdy folks, Inuyasha ain't mine! So y'all come back now to read my stories, y'hear?  
  
(don't ask why I wrote the disclaimer like that.....)  
  
  
" " =dialogue  
* * =thoughts or actions  
*********** = P.O.V. change or setting and scene change  
-------------- = Chapter change  
~~~~~~~~ = mood change  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had some family matters to attend to....mwah ha ha ha ha! (don't know why I laughed....I'm in a strange mood today...) Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you like how the story is going!!  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER 17  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kouga wasted no time with hello's he stomped over to Kagome and snatched her by her wrists to pull her against his chest. He hesitated a moment before throwing her on the bed in the room. He walked over to where she laid and brought his lips down in a forceful kiss. Kagome was struggling to get free and when she felt him ask for entrance to her mouth, she suddenly found the strength to push him off of her.   
  
"Bastard!", she yelled as he fell back a few steps. She wiped her mouth, trying to erase what had previously happened. He glared at her and asked icily through his teeth, "Why?"  
  
"Why What?", kagome asked, she was confused by the question.  
  
"Why him? I've spent years as a guard at the palace, always hoping to catch your eye. You were always so innocent and carefree, oblivious to the fact that me and every other guy longed for you. Then he comes along and suddenly you don't even glance at any of the guards. So, I took you from him. You'll remain here hidden forever, only loving me."  
  
" I would never love you!" kagome spat back at him  
  
"You will if I am the only person you see for the rest of your life. Besides, if you get to know me, you'll find that I am a very nice person."  
  
"No nice person I know would ever kidnap me!"  
  
"Aww.....that's hurtful, Kag." Kouga said with a mock pout  
  
"You know Inuyasha will come for me."  
  
"The dog-turd? Yes, he will probably come looking for you. But not if you tell him your marrying me, right?"  
  
"I would never marry you!!"  
  
"Oh, I think you will. In fact,I know you will, because if you don't, I'll have some of the other guards, who work especially for me, snipe him."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"I would do anything anything to have you, your my woman."  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say to this. So she did the next best thing, she started to cry. * Why do these things happen to me? I just want to be with him. First I'm controlled to tell him I hate him. Now I have to break his heart again by lying and saying I'm marrying kouga. How much pain does he have to endure because of me?* She raised her eyes to watch blurrily as Kouga exited the room. She then proceeded in throwing herself onto one of the pillows to bawl her eyes. Nothing could prepare her for what she had to do to Inuyasha..........  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha didn't even hesitate before running into the forest when he met it at a full on gallop. He did stop when he was a mile in though. His head snapped around in every direction, but there was no movement and no hint of Kagome's or anyone else's smell. Except maybe a squirrels'. He began to walk around slowly deeper into the forest, all his senses focused on finding Kagome's scent. But alas, Inuyasha searched and searched but came up with nothing. He was going to turn back, but he didn't seem to have control of his body it was being drawn toward the northeast and he just couldn't seem to walk away. He struggled for control of his body, but right when he was about to break free, it stopped, and he tumbled out into a clearing. inuyasha started to right himself again, but froze when a breeze flew by. It wasn't that it was cold, it was what smell it carried--kagome's scent. He immediately sprang to his feet and looked around the very large clearing. There was short grass, flowers, a stream, a--he didn't further investigate the area when his eyes landed on a small cabin. He took a few steps towards it and found that Kagome's scent got stronger, he wet his sights on the building with a glare, and took off at a full out run towards the front door.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"It seems our doggie friend has found us out." said Kouga to Kagome as he looked out the window, "Just remember what to say and Dog-turd will be spared his life. Any slip ups and he's a dead dog walking."  
  
Kagome was then hauled into the main room to await Inuyasha on her own, snipers hidden around her.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha met the door with a full on body slam. the door was blown off it's hinges and he stood, waiting for the dust to settle. He had taken out part of the wall too. (That's why there was dust, not because the house was dirty.) As it began to clear he could make out a shadowed figure in front of him. Finally the dust dissipated and the identity of the figure was made known.   
  
"Kagome! Your all right. Do you have fun in near death experiences?"  
  
Kagome just gave him a pained look and whispered a, "It's over"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said! It's over!" kagome said a little more forcefully this time.  
  
"I know it's over, your safe. So, let's get back to the palace, your parents are worried sick."  
  
"No, I mean we're over. I love someone else and we're going to elope."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her carefully, trying to find a clue of possession. He found nothing out of the ordinary, it really was his Kagome. But this worried him.  
  
"Kagome......you can't mean that." Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
"I do. Kouga, my faithful bodyguard, has all that I look for in a man." Kagome said with a wince, this stuff was incredibly hard to say. Kouga was a jerk!  
  
Inuyasha fell to his knees in shock, staring into nothingness for a few moments before raising them back up to Kagome's face.   
  
"This can't be happening," he practically whispered, " Kagome....come back with me, we can work things out. Please?"  
  
kagome almost broke down in tears at the look on his face, but she held them in, for his sake.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but it's Kouga I want."  
  
The room fell silent and they just sat there for awhile. (Well, kagome was standing and Inuyasha was down on his knees.) Finally Inuyasha stood.   
  
"Well then....I guess this is goodbye."  
  
He turned to walk out the door and Kagome couldn't help herself when she yelled out, "Inuyasha! Wait!" She slapped a hand over her mouth however, when she heard the clicks of fifteen safety's were turned off on the guns surrounding the room. Inuyasha's keen sense of hearing also picked up the noise though and he immediately clued on to what was happening. *She's being threatened to say these things!* Time for a bit of acting.   
  
"No Kagome, your right. We weren't meant to be. I'll go off and find another maiden much prettier than you."  
  
At first Kagome was hurt by his words but then realized he was acting and relaxed a bit, playing along. "Fine then, be gone with you"  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the doorway sulkily and then turned around to face her.   
"I do have one request though......one last kiss?"  
  
Kagome was worried they might shoot him for this but she could sense that the guards were okay with this. Kouga didn't say anything about no physical contact did he? Just to say that she was marrying another. So kagome quietly walked over to the door where Inuyasha was standing. They only hesitated a moment before closing in for a kiss. They pulled back slowly and Kagome was going to break down crying in sorrow at losing him but he whispered to her,"On the count of three, we'll both fall back out the door and onto the ground. They'll fire a few shots then come out of their hiding places. Then we'll make a run for it. One.......two......three!"  
  
Kagome practically jumped on Inuyasha and they both fell back onto the grass outside the door. Inuyasha was right, and a couple shots were fired. But, the men weren't expecting them to fall to the ground and the bullets flew harmlessly over their heads. A shuffle of foot steps were heard after and Inuyasha was once again right, They had seize fire to come out of hiding. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and grabbed Kagome's wrist. He took off as fast as he could, dragging kagome behind him. Once they were a little ways away, gun shots could be heard again. Kagome glanced back to see fifteen men lined up in front of the cabin, guns raised to eye level, trying to snipe them while they were running. Luckily, Inuyasha's speed was incredible and the bullets kept missing. But, she knew she was slowing down.   
  
When most of the men stopped to reload Inuyasha stopped and squatted.   
  
"Get on." he ordered.   
  
She didn't think twice about it, besides, this wasn't a request. She hopped on and his arms wrapped around her legs. They moved of at a much quicker pace this time and they neared the forest quicker. Kagome peered over her shoulder again to see that the many men were giving chase.   
  
"Inuyasha! We need to get back to the palace before they catch up or else we're done for!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know! No back seat drivers, okay?"  
  
Kagome thought for sure that they would outrun them because of Inuyasha's speed, but then she heard the sound of hoof beats. *Oh no! They're catching up on horse back!* shrieked kagome mentally. They raced on either side of Kagome and Inuyasha, barely visible through the trees. Kagome's weight must have been slowing them down for them to be able to keep up. She watched as they raised their rifles.  
  
"Hurry Inuyasha! They're going to fire!"  
  
Inuyasha put on his last burst of speed and shot ahead slightly. They came out of the forest and went charging towards the gates. The men stopped at the edge of the forest and aimed their guns as careful as possible. They followed the two figures clinging to each other as the one jumped up into the air.   
  
"Ready....aim.... FIRE!" shouted what seemed like the leader.   
  
Gunshots went off and Kagome was relieved when none hit her. *They were home free!* That's when Inuyasha gasped in pain and they tumbled to the ground inside the palace gates. They were safe now, some of the guards (the good ones) came rushing forward to shield the princess and the men on horse back fled back into the forest.   
  
Kagome sat at Inuyasha's side, looking for his injury. She found it in his right arm, a fairly deep bullet hole. "Hurry! Get a doctor!" yelled kagome to the guards. One of the fastest ones took of towards the palace. Kagome sat there crying over an unconscious Inuyasha. The impact of the ground and the pain of his arm had overwhelmed him.   
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Don't worry, the wait for the next chapter won't be too long. I'm trying to decide how long this fic is going to be though. I might finish it off and start posting some of my other ones.....or I might make this an ongoing kind of fic. But, there are only so many disasters that can happen..... maybe I'll finish it and if any thought come to me I'll make a sequel. What do you think?


	18. ChApTeR EiGhTeEn

**Disclaimer: *bangs head against desk* Why....Why......Why can't I own Inuyasha??  
**  
  
  
  
" " =dialogue  
* * =thoughts or actions  
*********** = P.O.V. change or setting and scene change  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 18  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
**And so Inuyasha died from blood loss........**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Just kidding. I would never kill off Inuyasha....or would I? *cackles evilly* Anyway, here's the real chapter:  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 18  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The day after the incident, Inuyasha was up and hopping around. Well, not literally hopping....but you know what I mean. His arm was wrapped and in a sling, but other than that he was as happy as ever and had more energy than a three year old. He came bounding outside into the courtyard to where Kagome sat on a bench, looking a little depressed. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"How can you be so happy when you were shot?"  
  
"Oh this?" he asked pointing to his arm with a grin, " just a scratch. Okay, maybe a whole...that hurt's a bit......okay......hurts a lot. But other than that I'm as fit as a fiddle."  
  
"You aren't at all phased by what happened yesterday?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"But your hurt....because you had to come save me.....again." she said with a saddened expression.  
  
"C'mon Kag. I would get shot anywhere just to know that you would be safe."  
  
Kagome looked at him with tears forming in her eyes, "Really?"  
  
"Of course! Why did you think I came after you? I love you Kag."  
  
She jumped up off the bench and ran to him. embracing him she let a few tears fall. "I love you too Inuyasha." She was confused to why he was so tense during the hug, But the puzzle was answered when Inuyasha spoke in a squeaky voice.   
  
"Ummm...Kag. Your squeezing my arm."  
  
Kagome jumped back a few feet from him, give him a sincerely sorry face.   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot!"  
  
"It's okay. But I came down to fetch you for your parents, they want to know exactly what happened and for you to "identify" your kidnapper and his accomplices."  
  
Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha back up to the palace and into the family room.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Everyone was gathered in the family room. Inuyasha, Kagome, the King, the Queen, and a maid bringing them all tea. The Queen was first to speak, "So dear, tell us exactly what happened." And so, Kagome started from the time in her room, to when Inuyasha and her had crash landed inside the palace gates.   
  
" So....Kouga did this!" bellowed the king, "He will pay dearly. I'll have him beheaded in the morning!"  
  
"No father you can't!" pleaded Kagome, "Nothing is worth taking a life."  
  
Inuyasha was hurt by kagome's words. *How can she stand up for that bastard?*  
kagome was too kind sometimes.........  
  
"But he could have hurt you dear." remarked the king.  
  
" I just couldn't bear for anyone to lose a life over me. No matter how much of a jerk he was."  
  
"Kagome! Don't use that language around anyone. It's unladylike." noted the Queen.  
  
"the king sighed, "Very well Kagome, instead, he will spend the rest of his life in the dungeons. He will not get any better treatment than that."  
  
Kagome understood and nodded. Kouga deserved that at the least.   
  
"Also, I will see to it that this "Naraku" person you spoke of is found as well. Oh, and dear, do you think you can identify any of the guards that helped kouga?"  
  
"I didn't see any up close but I might be able to identify some from the ones I saw when I glanced back."  
  
"Very well, I will have them all lined up against the gate after lunch. You can go now."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha rose and walked out of the room, both finding things to do till after lunch.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
After lunch was served and eaten, Kagome followed her father out to the front gates, Inuyasha accompanying her. When she first saw them she gasped, there were hundreds! *This was going to take all afternoon..........*  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Kagome had selected ten guards from the hundreds that day. She didn't feel guilty about choosing any and wasn't worried about accidentally choosing someone innocent because they had all freaked out when she pointed at them. They had either jumped at her(guards pushed him back though), or they scowled and started swearing. She still worried that there were some others standing in that line but figured that with so few in numbers, they wouldn't try harming her again. When she was finished selecting, her father pulled her off to the side to speak with her alone.   
  
"I just thought you should know that you did a great job picking out the men and that we found Kouga and he has been taken to the dungeons."  
  
"Oh! That's great father."  
  
"There is something else I think you should know though...........Naraku has disappeared. We can't find him anywhere."  
  
Kagome's heart clenched at the thought. A guy that would take the utmost pleasure in killing her was running around free as a bird. For all she knew he was watching her at that very moment. At that thought her head snapped around to look around her.   
  
"Are you okay Kagome?" asked her father with a concerned expression.   
  
Kagome waved it off, "Yeah I'm fine father. I'm just going to lay down, okay?"  
  
"Of course darling."  
  
With that Kagome made her way up to her room to relax for a bit.   
******************************************************************************  
  
  
Kagome had fallen asleep on her bed, she now slept peacefully, beginning to drool a bit. Her face squished into a scowl and her brows furrowed when a cold sensation swept over her. She mumbled a bit and rolled over. The cold feeling wouldn't go away though and she slowly began to stir in her sleep. Her eyes lazily opened and she rolled up onto her back, rubbing her eyes to clear them.  
  
Her eyes shot open at what she saw and she let out a scream that rang through the entire house, someone was bound to come charging to her room. You see, what Kagome had seen when she awoke, was Naraku, standing over her body with a knife raised in his hand, ready to stab. She had wasted no time to let out that shriek, and instead of him hurrying to stab her and flee. He scowled at her then shot a look at the door before running to the balcony and jumping off. He was gone.   
About two seconds after he was gone Inuyasha burst into the room, "KAGOME!!" he yelled before settling his eyes upon her face. He rushed to her side and they immediately embraced in a comforting hug. She started to cry out of fright and he sat there soothing her.   
  
This was when her parents arrived, unknown to them. Her parents gazed on with loving looks at their daughter being cradled in the young mans arms.   
  
"They really do love each other, don't they dear." whispered the Queen to her husband.  
  
"Yes they do." replied the King. Then he chose to break the two apart and caught their attention by clearing his throat.   
  
" *ahem* Are you all right Kagome dear?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "I'm fine, but it was so scary!"  
  
"Tell us what happened honey." prodded the Queen.   
  
"It was Naraku....." began kagome and went on to explain up to the point where he jumped off the balcony. Her parents faces just got darker and darker as they listened to what happened.   
  
"I see..." said the king, "I'll have guards posted on your balcony and outside your door."  
  
"May I watch over her too?" inquired Inuyasha.  
  
The king looked at him skeptically. "You won't be able to do anything with that arm of yours."  
  
" Your right, I wouldn't be much use fighting him, but I would happily use myself as a human shield."  
  
The King nodded and said, "Very well then." Then he and the queen left, leaving kagome to be cradled in Inuyasha's arms once again.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
A week went by and there were no more attacks. True to his word, her father had posted guards on the balcony and outside the door. Inuyasha's arm had healed up two days ago and he had spent every night in her room, sitting with his back against the end of her bed. Every night they went through the same routine.  
  
Kagome would say, "Inuyasha you should get some sleep."  
  
Inuyasha would mumble incoherent things and then say, "Don't need it."  
  
Kagome would sigh and fall asleep knowing she was safe.   
  
After a week of this, everyone was thoroughly bored. They knew something would happen one of these days, they didn't know that that day would be the next morning.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
A/N: So sorry for the long wait. I was so busy and I had to get my manga books for this month. Please forgive me! I'll get the next chapter up soon! Ja ne, minna-san!  
  



	19. Chappie Nineteen

Disclaimer: I swear it's getting harder to say every time but,.........*mumbles quickly*IdontownInuyasha. There I said it.   
  
  
" " =dialogue  
* * =thoughts or actions  
*********** = P.O.V. change or setting and scene change  
-------------- = Chapter change  
~~~~~~~~ = mood change  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 19  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome was awaking to the same morning light she always did, except that over the last week shadows were continually cast as guards moved around on her balcony. She rose from the bed and quietly walked to the end of the bed where Inuyasha resided. She smiled at his sleeping face, he could never stay awake the whole night. She brushed aside some of his bangs and just took this time to watch him without him being all fidgety under her stare. That's when she heard the shuffling of feet outside her door, usually everyone was extremely quiet in the morning to let the Royals sleep. Kagome scowled slightly as she stood up from her crouching position, thoroughly confused by the situation.   
  
Inuyasha began to wake up at the moment and while he was rubbing sleep from his eyes, kagome spoke.   
  
"Inuyasha, somethings up."  
  
"what....?" he said still waking up and then stood up nest to her.   
  
"Somethings up, no one moves around this loudly in the morning."  
  
"Ok then, let's check it out."  
  
Kagome nodded and they headed for the door. Kagome left first and moved off to the left to let Inuyasha exit the room. They both stood there watching the maids rush by with worried looks on their faces. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and then stepped into the fray of people, hoping to end up somewhere in the general direction of the throne room.   
  
Luckily they both made it to the Throne room without being torn in different directions. They caught their breath, (it was hard to breath in the clutter) and opened the doors to the throne room. Inside they found the Queen sitting worriedly on her throne and the King putting on armor.   
  
"What's wrong?" kagome asked her parents.  
  
The King turned to Kagome with a grave expression, "One of the villages has been burned down. I have to go search for survivors."  
  
Inuyasha was awake now, "Let me come with you." he requested. the King merely glanced at him and nodded. With that Kagome watched as Inuyasha ran back up to fetch the sword he always carried around, except when he forgot it because a certain girl dragged him away before he woke up. He had even named the sword, Tessaiga. Once he was gone from sight, Kagome turned to back to face her father.  
  
"I'm going too." she said as a statement, not a request.   
  
The King looked up once again from putting on his sword to look at Kagome. "Now Kagome, a ruined town is no place for a princess."  
  
"As future Queen I believe I have the right to see it."  
  
The King pondered what she had said and let out a loud sigh. "Very well then, but you must not leave Inuyasha's side, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
Fifteen minutes later they left in a carriage to the ruins of the previously standing city of Foxfort.   
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The city lay in smoldering ashes and Kagome stood in front of it, mouth agape and heart sour. It was awful that this had happened. What could have caused it? There weren't any trees or grass around, just dirt. It was deliberately set, but by who?  
Inuyasha, the King, and some other men brushed past Kagome to scout for survivors, perhaps under the remains of houses that weren't burnt. As the King walked by he whispered for only Kagome to hear, "Remember, you stay by Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome nodded and looked to Inuyasha, who stood smirking at her. His sensitive hearing must have picked p what the King said. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, then stood to stand next to Inuyasha. She crossed her arms and glared at him, daring him to say anything. He saw the meaning and let out a "Keh" before turning and marching into the ruins.   
  
She followed solemnly behind him, depressed by the ruins around her. Her sad expression didn't go unnoticed and Inuyasha continually looked back at her to see if she was okay. That is he did continually look back, until he was called by the King to lift a large wooden remnant of a house of a survivor.   
  
  
"Stay here." he had ordered before he took off to help the men lift the inanimate object.   
  
*Yeah right.* thought Kagome as she set out on her way to continue looking around the town.   
  
Kagome wandered around aimlessly, no clue to what she was looking for, that's when she heard crying. *What could that be?* she wondered to herself with a frown. As she moved forward, the crying became louder. *It must be this way* She hurried along towards it until she found herself at a run. That's when she saw a small figure on the ground. She slowed to a walk and walked cautiously towards it. It was a little boy, no....a kitsune. It was crying down on it's knees, showing no signs of stopping.   
  
"What's wrong, little boy." asked Kagome when she was close enough for him to hear.  
  
The boy was startled, he had not heard Kagome walk up to him. He stopped his crying and it turned into an angry expression and he puffed out his chest.  
  
"I'm not a little boy." He cried indignantly  
  
Kagome giggled, "all right then, will you tell me your name and what's wrong.  
  
The boy's face saddened and tears started to gather in his eyes once again. "My name's Shippou....and my parents were killed in the fire!" The waterworks came on and he was wailing once again. But this time, he got up from the ground and ran for Kagome. Kagome bent down on her knees and embraced the boy and he cried in her lap.   
  
She ran her hand up and down his back and whispered soothing words to him, soon enough he was sound asleep, worn out from the emotional stress. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms. She turned and went to search for the rest of the group. *Hmmmm......poor Shippou...*  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome spotted a group of men up ahead, she also saw the worried looks on all of their faces. Inuyasha was the first to spot her and came running towards her. He stopped a foot away from her and stared down at the boy in her arms.   
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine Inuyasha, thanks for caring." Kagome said sarcastically  
  
"Of course! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine, I can take care of myself!!"  
  
"Your the one who wanted me to ask! Stop biting off my head!"  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, the "thing" is a young kitsune. His name is Shippou and he lost his family in the fire."  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to say so he just said "Oh." Then the King walked over to her. "Kagome! I thought I told you to stay close to Inuyasha!"  
  
" I know dad...but aren't you glad I didn't. If I hadn't no one would have found this poor child."  
  
The King couldn't say much to that so he remained silent, his anger slipping away. He sighed, "What are you going to do with him?"  
  
"Well, that's what I wanted to ask you. While I was walking back I thought about it and I decided I want to adopt him."  
  
Both Inuyasha's' and the Kings' jaws dropped. then Inuyasha sputtered, "Wh-WHAT!?!?!"  
  
" I said I want to adopt him. I feel so sorry for him and he's so cute! Don't worry, he'll be completely my responsibility." Before they could argue, Kagome walked past them with the boy in her arms and got into the carriage for the ride home.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Just a note to everyone. I do try and maintain the original personalities of every character, but they do change once in a while to better fit the story. If you want to read a story where the characters are EXACTLY like in the manga and anime, then this isn't the story for you. For the people who continue to read....THANK YOU!!!!


	20. Chappie Twenty

Disclaimer: Ready? One....two...three! Inuyasha Isn't mine!! *there, I said it*  
  
  
" " =dialogue  
* * =thoughts or actions  
*********** = P.O.V. change or setting and scene change  
-------------- = Chapter change  
~~~~~~~~ = mood change  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 20  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The boy named Shippou now laid in Kagome's bed, her at his side watching him sleep. He was slowly awakening and Kagome watched as his eyes fluttered open and looked at his surroundings. He turned to look at Kagome, "Where am I?"  
  
"Your in my room, at the palace."  
  
Shippou's eyes widened, "Your a princess!"  
  
"Yup, my name is Kagome."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
Kagome smiled. but it turned into a frown and she started to shift nervously.  
  
"What's wrong?", asked the boy.  
  
"There is something very important I want to ask you Shippou."  
  
"Okay, What is it?"  
  
"I'm really sorry about the loss of your parents," Shippou frowned when she mentioned this, "but I was wondereing......could I adopt you?"  
  
Shippou's eyes once again widened when she asked this question. Kagome continued, "I know it may be hard for you, but I really want to help you out. I promise to try and be everything a mother is, though I've never been one before. I promise to make you happy. So, are you interested?"  
  
A huge grin spread across Shippou's face and he jumped up from under the covers. He lunged at Kagome and caught her in a huge hug, saying, "Of course I am Kagome. I would love to be adopted!!"  
  
Kagome cried tears of joy and hugged Shippou back with all her might.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Over the next few days, Shippou became accustomed to his surroundings. He knew the entire palace grounds like the back of his hand and had befriended everyone. Even Inuyasha......kind of.......  
  
"Come back here squirt!" yelled Inuyasha as he chased him across the front yard, "I'll teach you to put paint in ,y hair while I'm sleeping!"  
  
"KAGOME!!!!"   
  
He had also learned how to save his hide by running to Kagome for protection. Kagome caught the kid in her arms as Inuyasha came charging at her. He skidded to a halt before her and became nervous under her glare.  
  
"Inuyasha! You should know better than to pick on poor Shippou!"  
  
"But he put blue paint in my hair while I was sleeping," whined Inuyasha, "It took me an hour to scrub it out."  
  
"I don't care, you know better than to chase after defenseless children."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Shippou as he snuggled closer to Kagome's soft body. Usually Shippou would have complained about being considered a "child", but if it would save him from Inuyasha, he was willing to let it slide. He just loved getting Inuyasha all jealous when he snuggled close to Kagome's chest, he practically grew as red as a tomato in rage. Inuyasha was about to blow his top, so he turned on his heel and stomped away. When he was gone Shippou let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"Thanks for saving me Kagome."  
  
"Anytime Shippou, but you know, you really shouldn't provoke him like that. I fear for a time when he gets you alone."  
  
"Then I'll just never leave your side."  
  
"That's fine by me." Kagome said softly as she hugged him and set him back on the ground. then they walked hand in hand back up to the palace for lunch.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
After lunch the three, (Inuyasha Kagome and Shippou) made their way down to Inuyasha and Kagome's' "spot. They lounged in the grass before havoc broke loose when shippou threw a stick at Inuyasha's head. Shippou immediately ran for Kagome but kagome just crossed her arms and shook her head at him.  
  
"I warned you not to provoke him Shippou, It's time to learn why I said that."  
  
Inuyasha grinned evilly at Shippou and then they both took af at a dead run. After a few strides though, Inuyasha came to a complete stop and rushed back to Kagome. Grabbing her by the shoulders he gave her a lip crushing kiss and then pulled back to say, "Thanks for letting me get him this time, Kag", before setting off to chase Shippou once again.   
  
kagome had wanted to melt onto the grass after that kiss. It had been so long since they had kissed each other, neither wanted to when Shippou was around....which was always. But before she could sink to her knees, Kagome heard a soft sound. *damn my good sense of hearing.* She walked towards the bushes where she had heard the sound and she heard it again. *Is it another kid?* she wondered. She parted the bushes not to find a child, but a small cat looking creature mewing up at her. She couldn't help but let out an 'Awwww' as she reached her arms out to pick it up. She snapped them back however when the creature transformed into a much larger and more viscous looking version, fire dancing around it's feet.   
  
Kagome laughed nervously as she backed away, "heh heh, nice kitty....." she said as she tried to calm it down. That was when Sango walked into the clearing, "Kagome, I saw Inuyasha and Shippou run by and I just wanted to check on--Whoa!"  
  
The creature fixed it's gaze on Sango and began to inch it's way towards her. Sango ended up backing herself into a tree and Kagome watched in terror as the creature walked up to sniff her. After a few moments the creature shrunk once again and meowed up at Sango. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, "Sango, I think it likes you."  
  
Sango bent down and began to stroke it's head. She giggled, "Hmmm....I guess it does."  
  
"You should keep it."  
  
"Yeah, I think I will, I need someone to keep me company. Hmm......what should I call you?"  
  
" Fluffy?"  
  
"No way, to feminine. I want something beautiful yet strong."  
  
"Kila?"  
  
"No, how about. Kilala. Adding a 'la'? "  
  
"Oh! That's perfect Sango"  
  
Sango smiled and continued to pet her new found friend.  
  
"Ummm.....Sango, about the "company thing" I'm sorry I haven't been visiting much lately. I've been busy keeping Inuyasha from killing Shippou."  
  
"Shippou.....oh yeah. Your new son."  
  
"Yeah...he's great. I do have on question though, Sango."  
  
"What's that?" Sango asked  
  
"You know how you promised me you would tell me about why you don't have a boyfriend? Is now a good time?"  
  
Sango frowned slightly, but looked thoughtfully at Kagome.  
  
"Yes, I suppose. Better now than later, I might not have the guts to talk about it. So they sat own in the grass and Sango told her story....  
  
******************************************************************************  
  



	21. Chappie TwentyOne

Disclaimer: Because I don't want to be sued, and *only* because I don't want to be sued, I will say this. Inuyasha ain't mine.....  
  
Flashback  
(the rest you know by now)  
  
A/N: This is a _very_ short chapter, but I just wanted to get it up before I went riding. Enjoy and I'll post another chapter tommorow, I PROMISE!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 21  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It was five years ago...." began Sango.  
  
  
  
Sango had met ayoung preist when she was looking for work. They had run into eachother when she had come into a bar for a drink. He had been ditting next to her and his lecherous hand had "accidentaly" slipped onto her hindquarters. She had slapped him and left.  
  
They had met eachother again in the same day though. Sango had come to offer work in a local household and the owners had agreed and hired her. She had one the laundry and was taking each basket to it's counterpart room. When she came to the guest room, she nearly dropped the basket when she had found the young priest inside. He smiled at her and told her that the family had agreed to house him if he would bless them. He had then walked over to her, went down on one knee, and asked if she would bear his child. She had slapped him, second time that day, other cheek, and had stormed from the room.   
  
After a month, he was still staying there and in this time an attraction had taken place. In fact, they had actually grown to be inseperable, walking around together all day, him helping with chores. They were fine until that one fateful night. Sango had been asked to bring clean sheets to the young mistresses room and upon arriving she found the mistress on the ground next to the priest, stalking him like prey. Sango had dropped the sheets and her eyes began to tear up. She turned and ran for all se was worth, never to return again. The last thing she heard was the priest calling after her, "SANGO!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"After that I came to work here and I love spending my time with you."  
  
"What was his name?" asked Kagome soflty  
  
"It was Miroku....." replied Sango, staring past kagome,remembering her times witht the man she bagan to love.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Kagome sighed, it had been nearly a half an hour since she had spoken with Sango. Sango was back up at the palace and Kagome sat in silence in the clearing, going over what Sango had said. That was, it was silent until Shippou and Inuyasha came rushing into the clearing. Figuring Shippou had been through enough, Kagome mindlessly caught Shippou in her arms mindlessly. Inuyasha stopped infront of her, "I thought you said you wouldn't help him!"   
  
Kagome didn't answer, she just continued to stare into nothingness. Then she was snapped from her thoughts and her gaze shot up to look at Inuyasha.  
  
"I've decided."  
  
Inuyasha frowned in confusion, "Decided what?"  
  
"I'm going to find Miroku."  
  
"Who the hell is Miroku?"  
  
"Don't say such words in front of Shippou," hissed Kagome, "Miroku is Sango's....ummm.......boyfriend?"  
  
"What do you mean 'ummm....boyfriend'?"  
  
"They were never really an item, but they really cared for eachother, and then Miroku did something nasty and broke Sango's heart. But Inuyasha! We just have to find him!" all of what she said came out in a rushed whine. She looked pleadingly up at Inuyasha. He sighed, "I'm guessing you want me to help?"  
  
"Oh you will? Thank you Inuyasha!" she grinned brightly at him and his heart warmed. He would do anything to see that smile. He sighed again, "So, where do we start?"  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"So, I'm just going to tour around our lands, it won't take very long! I'm going to take Inuyasha along as well, I'm sure I'll be safe." Kagome said happily to her parents in the throne room. They looked at her warily, unsure of what to think of this.  
  
"Why the sudden interest in the land, kagome?" asked her father skeptically.  
  
"Well, if I'm going to be queen someday, don't you think I should at least know what the names of all the towns are?"  
  
"I suppose....."  
  
"I'll be traveling by carriage, with Inuyasha at my side, what could possibly go wrong?"  
  
"Well, first of all Naraku is still after you."  
  
"That's why I'm taking Inuyasha. He'll protect me, won't you Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha nodded obediently, a huge fake smile on his face. He didn't like to smile all the time. After a bit of whispering between the King and Queen, they reached a decision. The King turned to Kagome, "Very well kagome, you may go."  
  
Kagome couldn't hold in her joy. Now she could look in every villiage for this miroku guy and Sango would finally be comepletely happy. The Queen stood up from her throne and walked over to Kagome, "May I speak to you alone for a moment Kagome dear?"  
  
Kagome followed her off to the side of the room, far enough for ears to not hear what they spoke of, at least human ears couldn't hear.   
  
"When your on this 'trip' with Inuyasha, I don't want you doing any "funny" business, okay? You know it isn't right unless your married."  
  
Kagome blushed and said embarissingly through her teeth, "Mother...."  
  
"Promise me Kagome."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Okay then, I trust you."  
  
They then returned to where Inuyahsa and the King stood. Kagome saw the remains of a blush on his cheeks and remembered about his excellent hearing. She blushed deeply, *He must have heard everything!* She kept her gaze down at the ground to hide her blush, but when she felt that it was gone, she trned to look at her father. I was hoping to leave tommorow mornig, is that okay?"  
  
"that is fine, I'll have your clothes packed and a carriage arranged for you. Also, I'll send you with some money." answered her father. Kagome nodded and headed up to her room, it was already sunset and tommorow was going to be the first day of her adventure.   
  
******************************************************************************


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha. *angry mob runs me down* (battered body lying on the ground) Okay......have it your way...I don't  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 22  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome sighed as she gazed out the carriage window. Clouds hung heavy in the air and it looked as if it were to rain. *What an unlucky day to go on a quest.* she thought to herself. They had been traveling for nearly an hour now, leaving close to dawn that morning, and she or Inuyasha hasn't said a word. She looked over at him and found him looking out the window on his side,legs crossed and sword resting against his shoulder. She turned to look out her window again and drops of rain began to splatter against her window. It quickened and the rain came down harder. She felt bad for the horses and carriage driver but knew they had been in rain storms before. In the distance she began to see houses lining the roads on the way to the central village. When she got close enough to the houses she saw farmers in raincoats still in the fields, working away so they could buy food for their families. Kagome thought back to the chores she had to do when she stayed at Inuyasha's. She really hadn't minded the work, but she didn't know if she would like to do it everyday. *Maybe I'll start helping the gardener when we get back to the palace.* she thought to herself. Slowly the amount of houses lining the road became thicker and she finally saw the town in the distance. *Stop number one* she thought with her growing anticipation as she sat up straighter, *Miroku.....are you here?*  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Getting out of the carriage, she was immediately drenched, even though she wore a rain coat. Inuyasha had gotten out of the carriage as well and had walked to her side. His hair and clothes were plastered against him with the rain and Kagome felt her cheeks flare up at the sight of his tight clothing, hugging his muscular body. She shot her glance away and looked at the ground. Then Inuyasha's gruff voice cut through the rain, "Are we just going to stand in the rain the whole time? Besides, your cheeks are red, you might be catching a cold. Let's go inside." Kagome blushed even harder but complied and followed Inuyasha into the pub(bar) in front of them. *He thinks I have a cold? Thank god he doesn't know I was blushing because of him.*  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Kagome stepped into an environment she had never seen before, but a quick glance at Inuyasha's expression said it was all normal. There were bloody battles going on everywhere, punching and throwing people across the room was seen over and over again. Inuyasha's cold wet hand grabbed her hand and led her to the counter across the room. Weaving through the tables, trailing behind him, she looked into the faces of other occupants. For some reason most had scowls on their faces, *What could be so bad that has everyone so upset?* she wondered. She looked ahead of her to see that they were only a few steps away from the counter, if she had not looked then she would have crashed right into Inuyasha when he stopped. He seemed to know what he was doing so she remained quiet as he sat down on a stool. He turned to look at her, her freezing form standing still behind him. "Are you going to sit down?" he asked as if she was stupid that she had not done this in the first place.   
  
She nodded and sat on the stool next to him, shivering a bit in the cold. He noticed this and called a man to him. "Hey! Bartender! Can I get a blanket for her?" he said pointing to Kagome. "Sure" the man said with a smile. The only smile kagome had seen in the place so far. He bent down under the counter and produced a fleece red blanket. Handing it to kagome, she greedily wrapped it around her. She immediately felt warm again and looked at Inuyasha in time to see him address the bartender again.  
  
"Hey, have you heard of a man named Miroku around here?"  
  
"Can't say I have, no. You should ask Rin, she knows a lot of the people who come here." answered the bartender. He smiled and walked off to serve another man a drink. Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome and sighed. "Great, now we have to find this rin girl, this could take forever in a place like this."  
  
Kagome nodded and slid around in her seat to look at the rest of the room. It was crowded and full of people brawling. Finding one girl in a place like this? That could take forever........  
  
  
"Hey Rin!"  
  
........or not. Kagome's gaze snapped to a man sitting at a table that had called out. He watched as he spoke again. "Another round for us!"  
  
kagome's gaze shifted to where the man was looking to see a young teen with a tray come bubbling over to his table to set drinks down for him and his friends. then she went skipping off again. Kagome was about to tell Inuyasha what she saw but he was already up and dragging her in the direction that Rin went. *Guess he already knows* she thought as she held the blanket around her shoulders tighter.   
  
They went weaving through the tables to come up behind the girl in the short dress and short apron. Inuyasha's hand reached out and tapped her on her shoulder. She spun around and grinned brightly at them, "What can I do for ya?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha cut right to the point, why shouldn't he? "Have you seen a man named Miroku around?"  
  
"Hmmm....Miroku.....was he that perverted priest?"  
  
"Yes!" Kagome practically shouted out. She was so excited, they found him!!  
  
"He just left town a few days ago."  
  
Kagome's bright expression faded to be replaced with a depressed one.   
  
"Do you know what town he was heading for?" asked kagome  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't. I do know that he left for the south though." (Kagome's palace is north and they headed south for this town)  
  
"Thank you for your help."  
  
Kagome turned and trudged her way to the front of the bar by the doors, Inuyasha following after her. When she reached them, she turned to look up at him.  
  
"What do we do from here?" she asked him.  
  
"I say that we get a room tonight and then leave tomorrow morning if the weather is fair."  
  
"Your right, let's get a room. But where?"  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome's hand once again and led her outside onto the street. Not wanting to get wet he began to run off to the right, Kagome being dragged behind him. About three houses down, he burst through the doors. Inside a man at a desk stood there looking over a large black book. He looked up at them when they entered and smiled at them. "Newlyweds?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Um...N-" began Kagome, but she was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, we are."  
  
Kagome blushed and suddenly found the ground very interesting.  
  
"Right this way then." the man said as he left his desk and led them down a hallway to the left. They traveled down the hallway for a while until they reached the end and the man unlocked the door. He handed Inuyasha the key and led them inside. It was a fairly large room, nothing like Kagome's at home, but what would you expect. It had one large bed, a dresser, a bathroom, some furniture here and there, etc. The man said, "The Honeymoon Suite" as Kagome stepped inside to gaze around. After both Inuyasha and Kagome were inside the room the man turned and left, softly closing the door behind him.   
  
"Not as big as your room is it?" said Inuyasha into the silence  
  
Kagome wanted to giggle, he had read her mind. She just nodded instead. then blushing furiously, she spoke to him, "Umm....Inuyasha? Why did you say we were newlyweds?"  
  
"The rates are lower."  
  
"Oh....." Kagome felt oddly disappointed, she guessed it made sense though. Inuyasha saw the look on her face.   
  
"And because I can't wait to say it for real."  
  
Kagome smiled brightly up at him and then turned around to look at the bed. She frowned as her mothers words echoed in her mind.  
  
' I don't want you doing any " funny" business....'  
  
"Don't worry, I'll sleep on the floor." came Inuyasha's voice from behind her. She spun around to look at him. Frowning at him she replied, "Don't be stupid Inuyasha, you need a good night's sleep. I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"That's even more stupid, a princess on the floor? We'll share the bed."  
  
"Kagome blushed a bit but nodded, "I trust you Inuyasha."  
  
So, that night Kagome fell asleep next to the warmth of Inuyasha's body, she had never felt so safe as she did then. They both slept the best they ever had and would be fully prepared for the continued adventure the next morning.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
A/N: As you can see, I have changed my writing style in this chapter to have more detail. Someone said that I was going through the story to fast and I realized, this is true. So, I will continue with this pace unless enough people say otherwise and want the story to finish faster. Power to the People! (I've always wanted to say that in a fic) See you next chappie!  



	23. Chapter Twenty 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 23  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome snuggled into the warmth, confused to what the source was. She wrinkled her brow and frowned, her eyes clenched shut, trying to remember what happened yesterday. Memories hit her like a brick wall and her eyes bugged out to see Inuyasha's face in her own, still peacefully asleep. At the site of the relaxed boy's face, it rubbed off on her and she relaxed too. Sighing, she snuggled into him again, wishing to stay there forever. But there were things to do. After a few moments she decided it was time to get up and moving. Sitting up in the bed she reached a hand out and gently shook his shoulder.   
  
"Inuyasha.....it's time to wake up.....", she cooed to him.   
  
Inuyasha began to stir, mumbling as he stretched out, "......naraku....you bastard........leave..........kagome.......hmmmm, Kagome?" he said as his eyes slowly rose open. He sat up scratching the back of his head to relieve the itch his ruffled hair gave. "Time to go?" he asked with a yawn.   
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. She crawled off the bed and Inuyasha threw his legs over the side and got up too. After straightening their clothes and trying to untangle their hair with their fingers, they left the room and traveled down the long hallway. Once reaching the front counter, Inuyasha took out the purse of money the king had given them and paid the owner, the owner eying them warily.  
  
' Wow they must have been at it last night, they look trashed...', the old man thought to himself.  
  
After paying, they turned and made their way into the front street and the bright shining sunlight.   
  
Everything was covered in yesterday's rain. Kagome smiled at the sight and walked into the the road. Scratching her arms out to the side, she twirled around in the warm sunlight. When she became dizzy she stopped and beamed at Inuyasha, who had been admiring her carefree personality. He walked out into the sunlight as well and took her hand, then they began to walk down the road to look for where the carriage was parked.   
  
They found it at the edge of town and Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, staring at it. Inuyasha looked quizzically at her, "What?"  
  
He turned back to look at the carriage. There was nothing wrong with it, the horses stood there dozing in the sunlight and the driver was tacking them up for the trip. Everything was fine, so what was up with Kagome?   
  
She looked at the carriage and groaned, "Inuyasha...it's such a nice day. How about we walk?" There really was nothing wrong, Kagome was just thinking back to the day before and the long, uncomfortable ride. She dreaded doing it again. Inuyasha nodded and went over to tell the driver to just follow alongside them. Coming back to Kagome, he took her hand and they started walking down the dirt road, watching as the houses became less and less dense.   
  
After walking a couple miles, out of pure exhaustion, Kagome gave in and they traveled to the next town in the carriage.   
  
When they reached the next village, they were shocked at the size of it. It was four times as big as the last one with intertwining roads. Kagome became depressed and thought to herself, And I thought finding Rin would be hard...this is going to be impossible. So, off Inuyasha and Kagome went, store b store, in search of a perverted monk.  
  
After two hours, Kagome and Inuyasha finally decided to eat. They went to a little restaurant on the corner and sat down at the table. After ordering a sandwich to split and two lemonades they turned to each other.  
  
"What are we going to do? It could take us a week to find him in a place this big." whined Kagome.  
  
"I know, let's just forget about the guy."  
  
"No! We can't. I want to make Sango happy."  
  
"Keh! Fine."  
  
"So where do we look next?"  
  
Inuyasha was about to answer when a bunch of crows took off in the distance followed by a loud scream, "HENTAI!!!!" A slap resounded through the streets and Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other, before forgetting the sandwich and taking off to the direction of the noise.   
  
As they neared the place where the crows were seen flying from, they saw two figures in the distance. One appeared to be on the ground, looking up at the one towering over it. As they neared, they realized that the one on the ground was a man and the one towering over him was a woman.   
  
"You pervert, stay away from my ass!" spat the girl as she stormed off. The man on the ground stood up and dusted off his robes, a red hand print on throbbing on his cheek. Wait robes? A priest!!  
  
"Miroku?!?!" called out Kagome as she came running up to him.  
  
The man put his hands out in front of him, in some form of protection. "Okay, listen, I apologize if I ever groped you. I swear I didn't mean too."  
  
Yup, definitely Miroku. Kagome laughed, "No, you've never done anything to me--"  
  
"And you better not" muttered Inuyasha  
  
"Shh, Inuyasha! As I was saying, I'm actually here on behalf of my friend Sango."  
  
"S-Sango? You know Sango? Can you take me to the love of my life?"  
  
"Ummm.....yeah, I'd be happy to. Should we go now?"  
  
"Oh yes, let's go." agreed Miroku as he went brushing past her. Kagome was shocked at his eagerness and rushed to catch up with him. He had no idea where he was going, in case you were wondering. Inuyasha just dragged behind them, muttering thins to himself.  
  
All three of the party now occupied the carriage, sitting in silence until Kagome broke the silence, bluntly asking, "Why did you break Sango's heart?"  
  
"Does she really care for me."  
  
Kagome nodded, so Miroku continued speaking. " I see, did she tell you the story? Making me look like the bad guy right?"  
  
"Well......yeah."  
  
" OK then, you know that she found me with the household owners daughter on top of me right?"  
  
At Kagome's nod he continued, " Now as hard this is going to be to believe, it was the girl that approached me. You see I ask every woman I meet the same question--which reminds me. Will you bear my child?"  
  
A snarl from Inuyasha confirmed the fact that Kagome was taken. Miroku cleared his throat, " Well, you see I had asked the owner's daughter this and to my surprise she agreed and began to advance on me. Needless to say, I was in shock and this was when Sango walked in. I believe she mistook the situation and believed it was my fault."  
  
"Well you did kind of lead that girl on when you asked her to bear your child."  
  
"Hmmm....I suppose I did," said Miroku thoughtfully whil Inuyasha took this moment to snort, "I guess I must apologize to Sango for my wrong doings."  
  
So they all sat in silence as they progressed back to the palace with Sango's surprise.   
  
Next Chapter is up, read on......


	24. Chapter 2wentyfour

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 24  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Get the hell away from me you lecherous HENTAI!!" screamed sango as she threw a vase at Miroku's head. he managed to duck in time for it to fly over his head to shatter on the wall behind him. Afterwards he straightened up again and tried to speak as calmly as possible, still a slight waver in his voice.  
  
"Now Sango we can work this out......"  
  
"You traitorous bastard! How can you show your face after what you did?I can't believe I loved you."  
  
"Oh! Well, I love you too, Sango."  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I said I loved you, meaning not anymore." Sango said as she threw a candlestick across the room, leaving a dent in the wall beside Miroku's head. Miroku gulped, "Maybe I should come back later and we can talk things through when you've calmed down a bit....."  
  
"I never want to see your face again!!"  
  
Miroku quickly left the room as the objects Sango threw became larger and heavier.   
  
"So how did it go?" prodded Kagome  
  
"Uh....not so good." answered Miroku truthfully.  
  
Kagome frowned, "Why what went wrong?"  
  
"Well, I would classify throwing objects at my head, shouting and screaming at me, and taking back the love she once had for me, as a bad thing. Wouldn't you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Miroku."  
  
"It's okay, I guess she'll never forgive me..." said Miroku as he began to walk slowly towards the door.  
  
"Wait! I have an idea!" yelled Kagome as her smile turned into an evil grin. It was the perfect plan, but they would need Inuyasha's help.  
  
"Unhand me you damn commoner!" screamed Sango as Inuyasha grabbed her from behind.  
  
"I;m sorry Sango, it was all Kagome's idea." Inuyasha said trying to not make Sango one of his enemies, she was dangerous.  
  
"WHAT?!?" cried Sango before a gag was put in her mouth and her limbs were tied together. Her eyes widened and she struggled as Inuyasha threw her over his shoulder. Inuyasha went upstairs to meet everyone in Kag's room.  
  
"Now Sango, you need to stay here and listen to what Miroku has to say, okay?" Kagome asked a tied and gagged, glaring Sango laying on her bed. When Sango didn't answer and just glared at her she just nodded and got up. Walking over to Inuyasha she said to him, "As much as I think they should be alone to talk, I don't think they should be left along together.....especially because Sango's tied up."  
  
"Yeah, your right and as much I'd love to hear the story over again.....I;m going for a walk."  
  
"Okay, I'll come and see you when they're done talking, k?" she said giving him a peck on the cheek and sitting in the chair in the corner. She sat and watched as Miroku approached Sango.  
  
"Umm, hi Sango, how are you feeling today?"  
  
Sango glared even harder at him and struggled to get up and attack him.   
  
"Hmm....not so good, eh? Well this is what really happened all those years ago....."   
  
So Miroku told his story and Sango listened, her glare slowly slipping away.   
  
Inuyasha breathed in a breathe of fresh air, walking toward the small wooded forest. After walking for awhile, just enjoying the forest. He came to a clearing with a well in the center. hmm....I don't remember ever seeing this. he thought as he walked to the edge of the well. Sitting down on the edge he closed his eyes and relaxed. That's when he heard the snap of a twig. It startled him so much he almost fell back into the well, but he caught himself and jumped up into a fighting stance. Looking around carefully, he tried to pinpoint where the noise had come from. That's when laughter filled the air, and it wasn't the nice kind of laughter. Spinning around to face the place the laughter came from, Inuyasha snarled as he caught the scent in the air.  
  
"Naraku......."  
  
A/N: What could Naraku possibly want with Inuyasha?I thought he was after Kagome's blood? How is the talk with Sango going? Stay tuned for the next episode of Chibi-Manny's Commonly In Love! (sounds like the end of a tv episode, doesn't it?) Anyway, next chappie on the way!  
  
(Sorry for the ridiculously short Chapter, I'm trying to get into a really hard school. Wish me luck!)


	25. Chapter 2wentyFive

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is mine. No really, he is. "Tied sack next to me starts moving and I deal a kick to it" Oh yeah, and Inuyasha is not in this sack. heh heh heh......  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had a LOT of studying to do. I apologize again because this chapter is short. Gomen nasai!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 25  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha seethed, "What do you want...."  
  
Naraku laughed at this, "A little blunt aren't we my little hayou?"  
  
"Get to the point or I'll rip you in half."  
  
"Full of spunk, just like that wench of yours. As we're on the subject....."  
  
"What do you want with Kagome?"  
  
" Well it's very simple really, that girl won't be so bad to live with. Can't you imagine waking up every morning with that soft lucious body next to yours?"  
  
" Stay the hell away from Kagome......besides, I thought you wanted her dead?"  
  
" I did...until I realized with her I could be King, and the plus is that she's beautiful."  
  
" Kagome would never marry you, she loves me."  
  
"Ahhh...your right. That is she wouldn't marry me if you were still around."  
  
"I would never leave her."  
  
"Hmmm, yes. I know. But what if I were to tell you I've had many opportunities to kill her and many more will arise if you don't walk out of the picture. Then what do you think she would do? She would marry the most eligible man....me."  
  
"It won't work, your a wanted criminal. They would recognize you and kick you out."  
  
"Ever heard of a disguise? Now, just remember what I said and leave, or else Kagome gets it. Remember that." With that Naraku shrank back into the shadows, leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts.  
  
' Kagome...what am I going to do? maybe it's for the best...I'm just a commoner.'  
  
So Inuyasha started to walk away from the well to the palace. The well would always be a reminder to him of where he decided to lose the love of his life.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the story unfolded, Sango suddenly felt tears in her eyes. After Miroku finished his tale he turned to Kagome, "Well....I guess I should untie her. She's heard the story it's up to her what happens now."  
  
Kagome nodded and Miroku untied Sango. Sango stood up and unruffled her clothing, turning to Kagome she spoke.  
  
" Thank you for doing this for me Kagome. If not for you I would have spent my whole life wondering what's wrong. As for you, " she turned to Miroku, "What have you been doing in your spare time these past five years? groping more women?"  
  
Miroku dropped the eye contact, his gaze aimed at the floor in front of his feet. The silence was enough to confirm what Sango had said.  
  
" Exactly. You are still perverted, so I can't trust you anymore. I'm sorry and thank you for telling the truth."  
  
' Oh no!' thought Kagome, ' this isn't how things are supposed to go. Wait! I have an idea--'  
  
"Oh well" Kagome said carelessly, shocking Miroku and Sango at her laid back tone, "Guess things didn't work out. And Sango....."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Please show Miroku to his room, he'll be staying as my friend for a while."  
  
Sango's jaw dropped and in a second Miroku was at Kagome's side, her hand in his.  
  
"Oh Miss Kagome! I knew there was a connection between us!"  
  
"Uh yeah, sure." said Kagome as she snapped her hand out of his, "I have to go find Inuyasha. Bye Sango!" remarked Kagome as she grinned mischievously at Sango and took off for the door at a full run. The wind whipped through Sango and Miroku's hair as the stared at the door, shocked at the girls amazing speed.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagome came bounding out the front doors, spotting Inuyasha in the distance she took of with even more speed then ever before. Meanwhile Inuyasha looked up to see the rising dust cloud in the distance and was was that......Kagome? Inuyasha raised his brows at the dot speeding towards him. Before he even had time to blink, the black dot was on top of him, kissing him senseless. He was about to push her away when he realized that this was their last kiss. So for the moment he kissed her back with all his emotion, the last he would ever be able to share with her.   
  
Lying in the grass, neither pulled back from the kiss. Kagome held Inuyasha's head her hands, clenching his long silver locks. Inuyasha's hands held Kagome onto him with his hands on her small back. His hands rubbed up and down her back, slowly coming up her shirt--  
  
' Wait! I can't do this to her. It's to cruel...'  
  
So Inuyasha pulled his hands from her shirt and turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss. Kagome pulled away from him and frowned down at him. She got off of him and stood up, him doing the same after. Inuyasha gathered all his courage and said the words he had never expected to say to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome....I'm leaving."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: cue mystery music Dun Dun Dun! What is going to happen? Oh dear, will we ever know! Aghast, I feel faint! swoons and falls to ground See you next time!


	26. Chapter 2wentySix

Disclaimer: I put this disclaimer up because Inuyasha isn't mine. If you were to ever steal my story, then you would have to write a disclaimer with my name and Rumiko Takahashi's name on it. Then another person could take the story from your site and this could go on forever until people have pages of disclaimer information. So, to avoid this situation, people should just write: Nothing in this story is mine except the wonderful story line. Understand? Good.  
  
A/N: I know I have done this whole "test the trust" plot over and over again and you are all probably getting bored right now. What I'm trying to do is kill off all of the couples enimies. I think I have a strory line now so just bear with me. If you can't stand it, feel free to give up on me. Thankee!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 26  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome's expression darkened but after a few moments she brightened up. "So, where are we going?"  
  
_ 'Great, she had to make this more difficult.'_ thought Inuyasha, "No, kagome you don't get it. It's just me that's going."  
  
"Okay......then where are you going and when will you come back?"  
  
"I'm going home....and I'm never coming back..."  
  
Shock hit Kagome head on and her eyes began to tear up and her lip tremble. "Why? What happened? Whatever it is I'll change!" she cried as she flung herself at him. She hugged him tightly and only felt more pain when he didn't return the hug. There was only one thing Inuyasha could say to keep Kagome safe for the rest of her life.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome....I just fell out of love with you." With that Inuyasha pried himself from her and stepped back into the forest, leaving Kagome.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagome burst into Sango's room, startling Sango from a "private" conversation between her and Miroku. Ignoring the suspiciousness of finding them together, Kagome threw herself at Sango and proceeded to bawl her eyes out. Sango gave Miroku a strained look and he took the hint and excused himself to his room. Sango looked down at the girl crying into her chest, frowning deeply at the top of her head.   
  
"Kagome, what happened? Why are you crying?" asked Sango timidly.  
  
Kagome pulled back and try to steady her breathing so she could answer. She could barely see through her eyes because they were so swollen as she replied,   
  
"Oh Sango! It's Inuyasha....he...he.....left! He said he doesn't love me anymore!" she then threw herself at Sango's chest again. Sango felt her pain as she whispered into Kagome's ear, "Oh Kagome....I'm so sorry...." She reached a hand up and began to stroke Kagome's head as the girl cried herself to sleep.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inuyasha sat on his farms wooden fence, staring at the sunset. He sighed and sat to reminisce in his thoughts. '_ Kagome....what thoughts are going through your head? I miss you so much......I wish it never came to this.....'  
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagome woke in her bed, in the clothes she had worn yesterday. (a plain white cotton kimono) She pulled the covers off her body and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Staring at the ground, the flood of emotions came rushing back to her. She clenched her eyes shut and a single tear managed to escape the lid she shut it in. She shook her head, as if to rid herself of thoughts and emotions and stood up. Walking to her vanity, she mindlessly combed her hair wondering to herself, '_ Was I not beautiful enough for him?_"  
  
She sighed, ' _Again with the thoughts of Inuyasha.'_ Of course, he was the only thing she thought of. Setting the comb down, she exited her confines.   
  
Aimlessly wandering down the hall way, she searched for anyone she knew personally. She needed anyone's presence to simply fill the void of Inuyasha, though nothing could fill it totally. Wandering around, she found herself in the kitchen's where the chef's were running around frantically preparing breakfast. The weird thing was that they weren't usually uptight on things like breakfast. So she searched for the head chef, finding herself over a frying pan making omlette's.   
  
"Kaede!" she called and the old woman turned to face her, "What's all the hub bub about?"  
  
"Ah! Lady Kagome! I'm so glad to see ye up and about, ye've been sleeping since five O' clock yesterday!"  
  
"FIVE O'CLOCK!! Are you serio--wait....back to my question. What's all the commotion about?"  
  
"Oh! Your parents have a special guest!" said Kaede with a wink and she turned around to tend to her frying omlette.  
  
'_ A guest?'_ pondered Kagome as she walked away to the door leading to the dining room. '_ Wonder who it could be?'_  
  
Wandering into the dining room, Kagome stopped in her tracks when she saw who her parents were sitting with. It wasn't that she recognized him or anything, it was the chills she got around him. All three, her parents and the guest, looked up from their conversation to look at her. Her mothers face broke into a huge grin,  
  
"Kagome!!! Dear, it's so nice to see you out of bed, you certainly slept in. Oh yes...I heard about what's-his-name, what a shame..Anyways, guess what great news we have for you!"  
  
_' Uh oh!'_ thought kagome, '_ Last time this happened I got set up with Hojo....'_  
  
"Well you see dear, now that Inu..washa or whatever is out of the picture, your free to marry someone as nice as this man here. He's already asked for your hand in marriage!"  
  
Kagome gulped, this was just great. She couldn't get married! But.....what was holding her back, she didn't have anyone else.....might as well give it a try. So she smiled brightly at the man and made her Introduction,  
  
"Well as you probably already know, I'm Kagome. Pleasure to meet you......."  
  
"Onigumo, my name is Onigumo."  
  
"...Onigumo. I hope to be seeing more of you but I must excuse myself, I have....things to attend to."   
  
With another smile she turned and went out a side door that led to the gardens. Sitting herself in the bench surrounded by roses she felt herself long to cry again, but she held the tears back.   
  
_ ' Inuyasha......why? I guess I'll never know. Now I'm left here with...Onigumo....'_  
  
It wasn't that Onigumo was ugly or anything, in fact he was quite handsome. He had short black hair and deadly cobalt eyes. His smile hadn't seemed very sincere and almost malicious. What could she say though, nothing could match Inuyasha's unique looks.(see notes at bottom) She just couldn't get Inuyasha out of her heart, but it was her duty to marry this Onigumo person. She would do it, but she would never erase her first and last love....Inuyasha. With a lone tear sliding down her cheek, she stood and made her way inside to tell her parents she would marry Onigumo....for their sake.   
  
_ ' Inuyasha......'  
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
NOTES!! In case everyone was wondering, Inuyasha looks exactly like his Hanyou self (half-breed). He has silver hair and doggy ears, fangs, etc. The reason why this isn't a big deal is because demon's are common in this time and aren't discriminated in any way. You could be walking down the street and come across many demons in this time. So, by saying this, I am also saying that every character is EXACTLY as they are in the anime or manga. Sorry if I confused you from the beginning. Maybe I should put a note at the beginning of the story......hmmm. Anyway, see you next chapter!  
  
P.S. I just wanted to say that I am not a review hog. Reviewing is completely your choice and I don't want you to feel pressured into doing it. I do like them of course, and they do tell me that people are actually reading the story and this keeps me writing, but don't feel pressured! Love to all the people that review and those who just took the time to read the story! Your authoress, Chibi-Manny


	27. Chappie 2wentySeven

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 27  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Disclaimer: If Inuyasha belonged to me, I wouldn't be writing this story right now. I would be an amazing, creative person in Japan thinking up what twists and turns will come next in the anime and manga and would be making millions off of the merchandise alone. I might have still written this story for all you wonderful reviewers though! ......maybe.......**  
  
A/N: No matter how much I want to wrap this story up and give you a happy ending, I just keep making it longer and longer and new twisted ideas come to mind. I hope you don't mind! I'm hoping this is the last part of the story, it was all divided into three parts. They were:  
  
Part 1: Kikyou's Revenge  
Part 2: Kouga's Affection  
Part 3: Onigumo's Trickery  
  
There will be some bumps in the road and some interesting happenings, but hopefully everything will lead to an ending. So, here is the awaited chapter!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome was dressed for her wedding. Onigumo's hand in marriage was granted and for her parents she would go through with it. Sango was behind her, pinning up her long black locks as she gazed into her vanity mirror. The mirror showed from her waist up, her body holding the long wedding gown upon it. It was a fairly simple dress, white of course, with pearls stitched all over the skirt. It was strapless showing of her creamy skinned shoulders and a large drooping bow peeked around the sides of her figure. Sango finished her hair off, leaving a few strands hanging in her face and flipped her veil overher face. Sango backed up a bit and smiled in approval.   
  
"I don't get it, the only difference between funeral clothing and wedding clothing is that the wedding stuff is white. I still have to wear a veil over my face."  
  
Sango chuckled and Kagome tried to force a smile herself but failed miserably. There was a knock on the door and Onigumo walked in. Frowning at Sango he said, "You are excused."  
  
"You know, your not supposed to see the bride yet." replied Sango with a scowl, she didn't trust the man.   
  
"I said your EXCUSED!"  
  
Sango took her time in leaving, just to show that she wasn't intimidated by him and when she was out the door it was slammed behind her. Onigumo then looked back at Kagome.  
  
"You look lovely Kagome."  
  
"Thank you. But she's right you know, your not supposed to see me yet."  
  
"But I have something important to tell you."  
  
Kagome furrowed her brows. "What would that be?"  
  
"I just came to warn you."  
  
"Warn me?"  
  
"Yes, I will not have you backing down in the alter."  
  
"That is my choice, not yours."  
  
"Yes, but you see, if you refuse I will declare war on your puny country and you'll lose everything you love so much."  
  
Kagome was outraged, "You bastard! Your blackmailing me into marrying you?"  
  
"Awww...Kagome, I'm hurt. Blackmail is such a strong word. I prefer to see it as a finality disclosure." he grinned maliciously at her and turned to leave the room. Stopping after opening the door, he turned to deliver his last words, "You wouldn't want Inuyasha hurt would you?" and then he left and Kagome was left to think of her terrible future with Onigumo and the horrific images of what would happen if she didn't marry him. There was something odd and familiarly evil about Onigumo....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha could be found laying in the hay loft of the barn at the moment Onigumo's threat was made. He was totally oblivious to the threat, his mind was on Kagome....again. He had heard the declaration this morning, that Kagome was to marry some guy. He still felt the guilt of breaking off from Kagome two days ago, but he kept reminding himself that it was for her safety, and that was what was most important. Her safeness over his happiness.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_'Here comes the bride, all dressed in white.....'_ Kagome couldn't get that annoying child's song out of her head as she walked down the isle. Everyone was staring at her as she slowly made her way down the isle. This was one of the biggest events this town had experienced in over 10 years and she had the nerve to be singing children's songs in her head? yup.  
  
_ 'Here comes the bride, all fat and wide, where is the groom? he's in his dressing room. Why is he there? he lost his underwear....'_ yup. She had some nerve.   
  
Eventually she made her way up to where Onigumo stood. He beamed at her in a fake loving way that made her want to hurl. _'Not on the dress!'_ her mind screamed. Why did all these strange thoughts keep running through her head? Wasn't she supposed to be happy and thinking happy thoughts? Oh yeah, that's why she wasn't happy, she wanted Inuyasha to be the one standing next to her. She mentally sighed and took Onigumo's hand, then proceeded to face the priest.   
  
"Do you Lord Onigumo, take thee Lady Kagome, to love and to hold, In sickness and in health, till death do you part as your lawful wedded wife?"  
  
"I Do."  
  
And do you, Lady Kagome, take thee Lord Onigumo, to love and to hold, In sickness and in health, till death do you part as your lawful wedded husband?"   
  
Kagome hesitated and turned around to stare into the faces of the crowd. They all had huge smiles on their faces, happy for this bonding. She looked at her parents, that looked on at her in a proud manner. Then she looked at sango, the only girl with a sympathetic look on her face. Her marriage would make all these hundreds of people happy (except Sango). She knew what she had to do. She turned back to the priest and took a deep breath of courage,   
  
"...I...."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
:: Mwah ha ha ha ha! Bit of a cliffie no? It must have sucked back then, having to do things all for your family's honor. Poor Kagome I can't believe she--oops! almost gave it away there. See you next chapter.   
  
A/N: I highly recommend these writings by SwordMasterJeff. I included this link for you: http:?storyid=1801888


	28. Chapter 2wentyEight

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is mine. No really, he is, see? ::points to piece of paper on desk:: Oh wait, that's my homework.......**  
  
A/N: A lot happens in a very short amount of time in this chapter, so try to keep up. I felt so bad for taking so long to update the last chapter that I decided to put two up in one day. (though you might not see it till tomorrow because of the fricken time change) Anyway, I hope you like the chapter.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 28  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**"....I...."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
"I Can't!" cried Kagome as she fell to her knees. She cried into her hands, trying to use them to stop the tears. She then looked up pleadingly at her parents on her right, "I'm so sorry I let you down, but I can't! I just can't do it!"  
  
The queen kneeled down to look at her daughter in the face, "It's okay sweetheart, we just want you to be happy."  
  
The queen then stood and looked evenly at Onigumo, "I'm sorry Lord Onigumo, but it seems my daughter has refused your hand in marriage. You may return to your land now."  
  
Onigumo hid his rage and knelt down next to Kagome. When he was sure he was close enough so that no one could see his angry face or hear his words except her, he ground out in an irritated voice, "I warned you."  
  
He then quickly stood up and stomped out of the throne room where the wedding was held, Kagome's fearful eyes following his every step.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After Onigumo had left, the queen had turned to Kagome and quietly suggested that she rest in her room. Kagome had agreed and she now found herself in her room on the edge of her bed. She had removed her wedding gown, which much difficulty I might add, and sat in a light green cotton kimono.   
  
She couldn't have gone through with the wedding, images of Inuyasha had just kept popping up in her mind. At one point she had looked at Naraku and seen those amber eyes and silver hair. He had been smiling at her with such love in her eyes and then it had all deteriorated before her eyes into Naraku and realization of how wrong the wedding had nearly knocked her over. So she had stuttered out her answer to the priest and prayed that her parents would understand. They had and she had gotten out of it, but now she had only one thing she wanted to do....see Inuyasha and beg him to tell her why he left or at least say goodbye properly. She stood up and crept through the palace and off the grounds to Inuyasha's farm.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha was still lying in the loft, he had tried to take a nap, but he couldn't get comfortable with the thoughts of Kagome happily married to Naraku clouding his mind. His clenched his eyes shut and laid there trying to force himself to sleep when he heard a squeak. He opened his eyes to see an angel opening the barn door. That angel was Kagome. Man was she a sight for sore eyes, but he knew she shouldn't be there. Climbing down the ladder from the loft to the ground in front of Kagome and she looked at him sadly.   
  
"Hello Inuyasha." she said softly  
  
"I hear your happily married." he said in an emotionless tone, though it was eating him up alive on the inside. Kagome gave him a pained look and for a second like she was going to cry before whispering something he hadn't quite heard. She noticed this and cleared her throat to repeat herself,  
  
"I said...I didn't get married."  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped and he was about to throw his arms around her, but she wasn't finished yet....and she was in tears.   
  
"Oh Inuyasha! I couldn't go through wit it! ::sniff:: I kept seeing your face.......I still love you. ::sniff:: I just thought I should tell you this because ::sniff:: it was killing me. Also ::sniff:: we never got to properly say good bye, so......goodbye."  
  
Inuyasha was speechless as she turned her back to him and began to walk over to the door. So, if he couldn't speak, he would act. Kagome gasped as a large pair of arms wrapped around her small form. Inuyasha then leaned down to her ear and whispered into it, "I love you too."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she turned around in his arms to look up into his amber eyes. "Then why did you--"  
  
She was cut off when Inuyasha's lips came crashing down upon her own. Relaxing into it and closing her eyes, she reached her hands up to pull his head closer. She was still confused, but heck with it, she wanted this. After a few minutes, it was Inuyasha that broke the passionate kiss.   
  
"God I wanted to do that." said Inuyasha with a cocky grin. Kagome couldn't help but smile. Then she remembered the question she was going to ask before that amazing, exquisite, passionate, mind blowing--okay, back to the question.  
  
"Inuyasha? If you love me.....then why did you leave me?" there was fear shaking in her voice and she looked as if she would cry again. Inuyasha held her close and made his confession.   
  
"I have a confession Kagome, all that I said was a lie. Naraku said your life was in danger if I didn't back off."  
  
"Naraku?"  
  
"Yeah, the guy you were going to be married to."   
  
"No....that was Onigumo.....................Oh My God! I knew he seemed familiar! I'm so glad I didn't go through with it."  
  
"Me too."  
  
" What are we going to now though? You can't just all of the sudden come back to the palace, Sango and everyone else would kill you."  
  
"Kagome...I can't wait any longer. Let's run away and get married. We'll leave tonight, will you come?"  
  
Kagome didn't take long to think about it. She was going to miss her parents and everyone at the palace, but she wanted this life with Inuyasha. She would visit them in a few years.   
  
"Okay, we'll go."  
  
Inuyasha lifted Kagome up in his arms and swung her around. Bringing her down into his face he planted a brief kiss on her lips then set her down.   
  
" Get all of the belongings you can gather, we'll be needing all we can if we start out with nothing."  
  
"OK, I'll be back an hour after sunset. Till then."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and took off for the palace with all the excitement of a three year old.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_ ' Life times savings...check.....all the kimono's I could carry....check.......some snatched priceless artifacts....check......' _the list went on as Kagome packed things into her small trunk. She then as quietly as possible, dragged the trunk down the stairs and out the front doors. ' Some night watch we have in the palace.' she thought as she continued dragging the trunk to the front gates. A guard came up to her to stop her....perfect.  
  
"I'm sorry Lady Kagome, but I must ask you to return to your living quarters at this time."  
  
"But I really need to deliver these medicines in my trunk to my sick friend in the village. Please will you let me pass."  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't allow that."  
  
"Would you say yes if I let you escort me?"  
  
"I suppose, would you like me to carry the trunk miss?"  
  
"That would be great! Thank you so much!" she cried happily as she went skipping ahead of the man she had talked into carrying her trunk.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome stood in front of the barn as the guard set the trunk down.  
  
"You can go now, I'll get one of my patients brothers to escort me back."  
  
The guard looked at her warily, knowing he probably shouldn't leave, but Kagome's sweet look got to him and he turned to return to the palace. Kagome, now that the guard was out of sight, opened the barn door and called out into the darkness.  
  
"Inuyasha!?!?"  
  
Frowning at the silence she lit one of the gas lamps and gasped at what she had found. There was hay thrown everywhere and blood streaks smeared over it. Panic stricken, her eyes befell a note pinned to a hay bale. Rushing over to it she read it quickly. It read:  
  
_Kagome Dear,  
  
I'm disappointed in you. I thought I warned you that Inuyasha and the people you loved would only get hurt. Now I have Inuyasha with me, though he gave up quite a struggle, he isn't hurt....much. In three days my army will march against yours and if you marry me then I will surrender and not harm Inuyasha. If you refuse, I will kill him in front of you and your army and he will only be the first to die on that fateful day. Think of your decision carefully. Till that fateful day, Farewell,  
  
Yours Truly,  
Naraku   
(or as you know me, Onigumo)  
_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Do you like the chapter? I hope you see that I have a plot now. Also, have you read SwordMasterJeff's stuff? I won't update till you do! Although.......I have no way of knowing if you do or not, so........Anyway, read some of the stuff from my other faithful reviewers (if they have any stuff) These people are:  
  
SwordMasterJeff (as I've already said)  
Dark Aislin  
allin656   
BlueEyedDemon90  
Die Kikyo Die   
FieryDemonFox  
strawberrie bunny   
FuerteFuria  
DemonInuyasha1   
kagome1312  
Sesshomaruinluv  
Kalyn  
kitty00240  
Battousi Girl  
JessyBelle  
loverofInuKagome  
Kawaii-Ryosei  
girlofthenight  
Darkygurl11   
Dell-Doo  
priestessmykala  
remix-69er  
KittySamurai506  
MikonHanyou13  
Sho Rai  
tsuki miko  
DemonicZealot  
takasama13  
Tsukasinu  
Invisible-yet-seen  
Seida02  
Angel-of-Darkness69  
Shrimple13  
IYWriterGirl  
Sikame  
  
These are all the people that have written a review. Wow can you believe there are so many? (though some were anonymous that I didn't post, sorry!) Thank you to all of these people, I owe you my story, you've really given me the strength to keep writing. So, to all of you that are reading and aren't on the list, read some of these talented peoples stuff!!!! Love ya all, over and out.


	29. Chapter Twenty9

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine. But, if you ever see a hanyou walking around with cute doggy ears......get him to call me. **  
  
A/N: I'm trying my hardest to wrap this story up. I really am. I don't want it to be one of those stories where the reader is thinking _God! another chapter? When is this asshole of a writer going to end this story?'_ (though I have never thought this before) I'm trying really hard so try to not get like that.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 29  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha felt sore....all over. His bed wasn't as soft as it used to be.....in fact, it felt like a wall...... Inuyasha cracked an eye open to look around in a dusty room. Cracks of sunlight creeped through the boarded window, pointing out the dust swirling around in the air. His eyes itched and he reached a hand out to scratch them....except his hand didn't move. It was still tied behind him--Wait? tied behind him?  
  
That's when he began to struggle. Squirming this way and that, the bonds dug into his wrists. He could feel the rope burn on his wrists already. Every second that past made him more and more frustrated. Suddenly he was panting heavily up against the wall and decided it was useless to struggle because he had only succeeded in tightening the bonds that held him. He relaxed and tried to think back to what had happened and why he was tied up against a wall. His memories of the previous night slowly returned to him.   
  
_Inuyasha was packing his stuff in his darkening room. The sun was setting and Kagome would come soon, his kagome. He smiled to himself as e threw in his last garment. Using his hand he tried to pack everything down in the bag and held it there as he tried to do up the zipper at the same time. Right before the last inch was covered, a hand covered his mouth. Yeah right, like he was going to scream. Slipping from the mans grasp he popped up behind him and dealt a blow to his head, knocking the man down. His ego took over and he smiled with a smug look on his face, thinking of how easy it was to bring the man down. Because of this, he didn't sense the ten other guys in the room as they all tackled him. He struggled until he felt a sharp pain in his arm where his flesh was penetrated by a blade. Gasping in his pain, the men over powered him and bonded him with ropes. Right when the pain was too much and he was going to pass out, a presence walked up from behind him and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I told you to back off or she would get hurt, Inuyasha." and then there was darkness...._  
  
Ah! So that was the pain on his arm! He turned his head to look at his blood soaked shirt. Of course, because of the many hours it had been bleeding, it was now a dark burgundy color and was now kind of mushy. He blew it off when his thoughts went back to who caused this.  
  
"Naraku......" Inuyasha grounded out between his teeth to no one but himself. What did he have planned for Kagome? 'If a single hair on her head is harmed, Naraku, I swear there will be hell to pay....'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome stood outside the throne room door, a hand lightly pressed against it's strong wooden doors. She was shaking, Inuyasha was in trouble, not to mention the rest of the people she cared about and the entire community. It was all her fault. If she had married Naraku, things would be fine....maybe. She needed to tell her parents of the war and to prepare themselves, so she pushed harder against the door and sneaked into the room. (A/N: can you say sneaked?) Her parents were talking to the advisor and after they saw her they closed the conversation and excused the advisor. Turning to Kagome, her father asked,   
  
"What is it Kagome dear?"  
  
and so, kagome took a deep breath and told them the whole story. (A/N: I know there should be a whole conversation, but I'm lazy....)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome was lying stomach down on her bed, frowning at no one in particular, when behind her, her bedroom door opened.  
  
"Kagome?" asked the meek voice of Sango. Kagome stayed silent as Sango edged over to the bed. Sitting down on the edge, Kagome sat up and hugged her knees.   
  
"I don't know what to do Sango.....he's in trouble and it's my fault. I can't stand sitting here."  
  
" There's nothing you can do..."  
  
"Yes there is, I can marry Naraku and everyone will be fine. "  
  
"But, he would just cause pain through being king."  
  
Kagome sighed, "I know, your right." She laid back towards her pillows, gazing up at the ceiling. "I can't say no though, he'll kill Inuyasha right before my eyes."  
  
Sango looked over at her friend to see tears streaming down the sides of her eyes and on to the pillow. "What can I do......" Kagome whispered out and Sango could only sit in silence, watching her.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome decided there really was nothing she could do. There was no way to track down Naraku and if she did she might get lost and miss the war and Inuyasha would get killed. So she decided to stay home. Every once in a while they choice of which she would choose clouded her mind, but she tried to stay of the topic. It was just plain old depressing to her, either way the lives she cared about were in danger. It probably wasn't the best idea not to think of it, but she couldn't take it.   
  
She was humming happily to herself in a field of flowers when Sango came walking up behind her. Oblivious to it, Kagome continued to pick a bouquet of flowers while Sango pitied her friend showing fake happiness. Sango made herself known by sitting down next to Kagome and kagome gasped.   
  
"Oh sango! You scared me!"  
  
Then Kagome sat there, reaching out and picking flowers once again.  
  
"Aren't the flowers lovely?"  
  
Sango frowned, "You don't have to do this you know."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Pretend to be all happy. That decision is eating you alive and you know it. You can talk to me you know."  
  
Kagome's happy expression faded, "Yes, I know I can talk to you. But, can we not talk about this right now?"  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
"So how are things going with Miroku?"  
  
Sango's eyes widened and a blush tinted her cheeks. "Wh-why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, because I have been so caught up in my own problems, you guys have been left alone quite a lot." Kagome grinned, " Are you guys totally in love again?"  
  
"Well, we are on speaking terms and have befriended each other again....but he's still a lecherous pervert!"  
  
"He'll get over that.......I think"  
  
So they sat there gossiping and laughing with each other, forgetting the fact that the war was only two days away.   
  
  
  
A/N: You liking where I'm going with this? Yes? no? Tell me and make suggestions. I'm very open for changing it, but I do know where I'm going with this right now.


	30. Chapter 3irty

Disclaimer: Inuyasha. Is. Not. Mine. Do I have to spell it out for you? Are you dyslexic? Jeez.....(my apologies to the dyslexic people out there, don't hate me!)  
  
A/N: Here is a VERY action-packed chapter, here goes!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 30  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome was up long before dawn, unable to sleep as the third day approached. She was laying face up in her bed, nervously biting on her lower lip. She knew what she wanted to say when Naraku asked her answer. She wanted to save Inuyasha. But, wasn't it a little selfish to save him and endanger everyone else in the kingdom. She rolled onto her side, restless in the dawning hour. Giving up on trying to get comfortable, she threw the covers off of her body and threw herself off the side of the bed. Walking a little wobbly, she walked over to her large closet and threw the doors open. She threw a white silk robe around her white nightgown and stepped out into the hall. There was a bustle of people in the throne room as everyone was preparing for the war ahead. The king and queen were consenting with the general on war tactics, and although Kagome knew it was a little late to tell her parents, she knew she had to tell them of the deal between Naraku and the safety of Inuyasha.  
  
" Mother, Father, we need to talk."  
  
Her parents looked at her quizzically, but the expression she wore told them it was important.   
  
" You'll have to excuse us General Myouga, it seems are daughter has something important to tell us." said the king to the general.   
  
"Indeed." replied the general in his usual, seemingly congested voice. He bowed and spun on his heel to leave the room.   
  
"What is it Kagome dear, we're kind of busy with warfare stuff." asked her royal highness a little too sweetly for the surrounding atmosphere.   
  
"There's something I didn't tell you about Onigumo, and this whole war. It's really important."  
  
"Well, go on." prodded the king.   
  
"Well, I don't know how to say this but, Onigumo was actually Naraku and Inuyasha's life is riding on this war. I know I should have told you this earlier, but I thought you only needed to worry about the war, but now I have to make a decision and Inuyasha could die and ::takes deep breath:: I don't know what to do."  
  
Her parents looked at her in shock for a few moments, waiting for what she said so quickly to sink in and when it did they gave each other frowning looks. The king turned away and called out into the bustling ranks of officers and leaders, "General Myouga, please come here."  
  
Myouga walked over to where the royal family was talking and bowed, as was custom. "How may I serve you milord?" he asked politely.  
  
"We have half an hour to come up with a plan to save an Inu Hanyou, fight a war, and save a kingdom.......any ideas?"  
  
So, the four began to hatch plans for what they were going to do as Naraku and his army of demons marched towards them with the rising sun.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome walked into the large clearing on her own, walking step by step closer to Naraku and his horde of demons. He stood at the front, with them all standing behind him in silence as the "precious girl" walked ever so closer. She stopped a few yards a way from naraku and said with a shaky voice.  
  
"I have made my decision."  
  
Naraku grinned evilly and waving a hand over his shoulder, the demons started bustling about as they dragged forward a struggling and bonded hanyou. Grabbing Inuyasha by the neck he held him in front of himself, his other arm poised to strike.  
  
"What have you decided love?"  
  
"I have decided to marry you in return for Inuyasha's safety."  
  
Naraku grinned more widely, "Good choice."  
  
Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as the plan ran smoothly. Her breath hitched when she heard a gasp of pain and stared on as Naraku's hand protruded from Inuyasha's shoulder. A few moments later the blood began to run and Naraku pulled his arm out from Inuyasha's body. Throwing Inuyasha onto the ground in front of him he stared coldly into Kagome's eyes, " Just a warning so you won't back out again."  
  
Kagome rushed forward and cradled Inuyasha in her arms as his breathing became labored.   
  
"He'll live." said naraku with a sneer.  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
"Now's not the time for pet names love, the chapel awaits us."  
  
Kagome stood with Inuyasha draped over her shoulder, glaring hard at Naraku.  
  
"I would never marry you, you sick son of a bitch!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. That was the signal. The entire Royal army came rushing out of the bushes behind her and for a moment, Kagome saw a hint of fear on Naraku's face before he stared coldly at her. The army was behind her now and at Kagome's word, they would attack.   
  
"Kill them all!" she hissed between her teeth.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Swords met swords, and swords met bodies, as the two warring forces clashed. Demons were chopped down and humans were whacked at as the war raged on. Kagome was slowly dragging Inuyasha back into the forces. Stopping for a breath, she looked around at the masses swarming around her, disgusted at the blood shed. A chill ran down her spine and she spun to see Naraku pushing through the ranks to reach her, never braking eye contact as he chopped men down in his way. Kagome looked around nervously, she couldn't run, not with Inuyasha weighing her down. A man fell beside her and she looked down at the poor soul to see him bloody and battered, but he was a blessing in disguise. Clutched in his hands were a bow and quiver of arrows. Grabbing them she quickly tried to string an arrow, but right as she was about to raise it, Naraku was upon her, inches from her face.  
  
"I warned you...." he seethed.   
  
He raised his sword above his head and Kagome held Inuyasha tightly as she awaited for the death blow. She didn't feel the blow of a sword, instead it was the blow of someone knocking her farther towards the ground. She opened her eyes to see the masses of people around her pushing apart herself and Naraku. Breathing a sigh of relief, she picked herself up along with Inuyasha and made her way to the back of the army. Breathing heavily, she looked around her, searching for the General. She found him cowering at the very back of the ranks.   
  
"Myouga!" she called.   
  
He looked up into her eyes and came hopping over to her.  
  
"Cowering when the danger is highest?"  
  
"Uh..n-no milady. Just um, figuring out new battle tactics."  
  
"Sure....anyways I need you to do something."  
  
"What would that be milady?"  
  
"I want you to make a full retreat."  
  
Myouga's eyes widened at the idea.  
  
"But surely they will just give chase."  
  
"That's what I want, listen, I need everyone behind me, separated from the demons."  
  
"But why milady?"  
  
"You'll see. Just do it."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Myouga turned and walked a few strides away from her, taking a deep breath he yelled at the top of his lungs, "ALL SOLDIERS FALL BACK! I WANT YOU ALL BEHIND KAGOME, NOW!"  
  
Everything stopped for a moment as everyone wondered about how strange the order was. Then, one by one, movement was seen as all the Royal army came running towards Kagome. The demons just stood there in puzzlement, watching as the ranks fled. When nearly all the soldiers were lined up behind Kagome, they finally realized that they were promised a war and they weren't going to let them leave. So, with a yell they all took off after the soldiers.   
  
Myouga walked up up behind Kagome, practically dancing in his footsteps as if he had to go to the bathroom.   
  
"What are your plans now, milady?" Myouga asked nervously.  
  
"Just give me a sec." Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could to create a force field around the ranks with the powers she had shown around Kikyou.   
  
"But, they're almost upon us." myouga was now frantic and breaking Kagome's concentration.  
  
"Just shut up myouga!"  
  
Myouga immediately shut hi mouth from what he was going to say next and watched worriedly as Kagome shut her eyes once again. They were all going to die!  
  
Kagome concentrated as hard as she could and felt a flow of power rise within her like when you jump into a lake. Her hair slowly rose up and floated beside her and she felt herself using it to build. When she felt she had finished, she opened her eyes, and was met with disappointment. She couldn't see any force field in front of her, it must have been to big of a task for her. She looked on with fear as the demons came to tear them all apart. She felt the soldiers behind her stiffen and prepare themselves to fight. Kagome stiffened as well as a demon was only four strides away from her--  
  
::SMACK!::  
  
The demon was blown apart and a pink light flickered where he had stood. Kagome gasped, there was a force field! It was just invisible! The soldiers were also in shock behind her and they wanted to go see if what they saw was real. One soldier reached a hand out to where the demon had been blown apart, but his hand was met with nothing. They all turned to stare at Kagome for an explanation, and amazingly enough, she knew the answer to the question not spoken.  
  
"It's a purity force field, only things evil, will be hurt by it."  
  
Realization hit all their faces and they all relaxed, in fact they were all so relaxed that they sat down on the ground and started talking about nothing in particular. Kagome sighed at them and turned her attention to the demons on the other side of the "invisible force field". They had all stopped to stare at where their friend had been blown apart, but, because of the mindless demons they were, they all charged at Kagome and one by one they were blown apart. Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha as her force field slowly fought the war she had been so worried about. Inuyasha was still out cold, and Kagome stroked the hair from his face worriedly. There was so much blood loss and he was still bleeding. Looking around she found Myouga again, in the back cowering at the sight of demons being ripped apart. She called him over and asked if she could have his jacket. He took it of and handed it to her and Kagome began to wrap it around his shoulder, making sure it was tight so that the pressure would slow the bleeding. The crackling and slapping sounds stopped from the force field and Kagome looked up to see that there were no more demons. That is until a lone figure caught her attention.....Naraku.   
  
He was giving his usual smile, the kind that are definitely fake and give you chills down your spine. He started walking towards her and gave a little chuckle.  
  
"My my, you are a strong one, aren't you? Defeating all my demons without a twitch of the finger." he gave her some mock clapping as he stepped ever closer. Kagome chewed on her lip as she waited for the force field to zap him.  
  
"Waiting for your little purity field blows me up? Well, you see, I'm much stronger than all the worthless demons you blew up. Your field won't affect me. What are you going to do know, sweetie?" he asked with menace.   
  
Kagome was frantic now. She slowly backed away on her knees, dragging Inuyasha with her as Naraku stepped through where the force field was. She had to get him to safety, Inuyasha needed medical attention right away. Snapping her head around to look at the ranks of men she cried desperately,  
  
"Someone, take Inuyasha back to the palace. Hurry! He needs the Royal Doctor now!"  
  
A few men timidly came towards her, eyes never leaving Naraku and lifted Inuyasha away. Once Inuyasha was back through the ranks, Kagome stood up on her wobbling legs. Naraku stopped where he was and his evil smile turned into an enraged scowl.   
  
"You filthy bitch, if it wasn't for you, my sister Kikyou would still be alive and I would be ruling your pathetic kingdom. But you had to get all noble and ruin all my plans. I gave you a chance to live, but you threw it away for the worthless lives of your beloved half-breed and the people that "love" you. Now, you've sentenced yourself to a painful death."  
  
"I would have never gone along with your plan, I would willingly give my life to save the ones I love. One life for hundreds sounds fine to me. So Naraku, it will be you that dies today, even if I go down with you!"  
  
"Very brave indeed, but bravery won't protect you from my strength."  
  
Naraku raised his hand and sent a black energy blast from his hand, it blasted towards Kagome, tearing up the dirt in front of her. When it reached her she crossed her arms in front of her face and braced herself. The wind of the blast cut through her skin like blades and she felt blood run down her cheeks. Lowering her arms she glared at Naraku. Pulling from deep within herself she stretched a hand out of her own and sent her own pink energy blast. Naraku flicked it aside with his wrist and it blew up a rock behind him.  
  
"You really think your weak energy blasts coming from love could defeat my blasts of evil and hate?"  
  
He threw another blast at her and it was much stronger than the last. At the last moment, kagome lost it and was thrown back to graze along the ground. She heard Naraku laugh and slowly raised herself off the ground.   
  
"Still alive? I must say, you are fairly strong, but it isn't enough."  
He sent yet another blast at her and she fell back into the ranks that were frozen to the spot. Standing again, this time a little slower and more strained, some of the girls helped her up. One of them called out to the rest, "Protect the princess!"  
  
"No!" yelled Kagome, "This is my fight. I order you all to return to the palace and protect my family if I don't win the fight."  
  
"But princess--"  
  
"GO!!"   
  
They all flinched at her tone and knew that they must go. If Kagome could defeat an entire army of demons without moving, surely she could defeat one man, right? The all went trooping of back to the place and Kagome picked up one of the bows a soldier had left. Raising an arrow she shot at Naraku, missing him by a few yards.  
  
"Your weak, pathetic. Now I will have the pleasure of finishing you off."  
  
He threw a larger blast at her and she tried to jump to the side, only to feel a sharp pain in her arm. Falling to the ground, she felt the blood begin to ooze from the deep gash on her right arm. Reaching her other hand over to clutch it, she gasped in pain, but she wouldn't give up yet. She grabbed the bow and arrow again and stood up shakily, Naraku laughing at her the whole time.  
  
" Surely you will die of blood loss from that wound, you should have just died quickly and not have moved from the path of the blast. Would you care for me to finish the task?"  
  
Kagome was once again struggling to lift the bow and arrow with her crippled arm. Naraku watched and laughed again. Kagome just fixed a glare at him and began to focus the last of her energy.  
  
"You think you could at least get the arrow close to me this time?" asked Naraku.   
  
Kagome just blocked him out, thinking of how terrible the lives of the people she loved would be if she missed and how happy they would be if she didn't. Picturing Inuyasha smiling lovingly at her, a rush of energy rushed through her to her arrow. She snapped her eyes open at the glowing arrow and took better aim at Naraku and for a moment Naraku showed fear again. His face then hardened and he raised his hand to send out the most energy he had ever used. At the same moment, Kagome released her arrow and it sped towards his blast and himself. The arrow sliced through his attack, aiming right for his heart and he cried out in agony as it struck him.   
  
"How could a spoiled royal brat defeat me!" were his last words as his body blew up into millions of pieces. The blast threw Kagome back onto the ground and that was it, with no miko power left to heal herself, Kagome died on the battlefield, her last thoughts on Inuyasha and how she had said that she would go down as long as she brought Naraku with her....and she did.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: please review before reading the next chapter! There are't many more left and I want to get over a hundred. Even if it is as lame as, _um cool...'_ I would be happy! Pwease! I know the suspense is killin' you but I beg of you!


	31. Chapter 3irtyOne

Disclaimer: This is seriously the last time I say this (yeah right, like that'll ever happen), Inuyasha is not mine!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 31  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The kingdom was in grief, the loss of their beloved princess was a great one, but none suffered as much as Inuyasha when he regained consciousness to hear the news. He had thrown and broken things in his room in his anger towards Naraku, and then broken down crying in grief. Everyone had exited the room at the sight and were shocked at how emotional he was. The next day, everyone wore black as the funeral began, Kagome in her casket in a church. Inuyasha stood with her parents as the priest began to speak. Halfway through the speech though, the doors flew open and a silver haired man strolled down the aisle. Inuyasha snarled at the man, "Sesshomaru, now isn't the time. The love of my life just died."  
  
"Ah yes, the bitch."  
  
"Take that back, you shouldn't call people such things when they are deceased." barked out the angered King.  
  
"But she isn't dead. At least, she won't be."  
  
Everyone in the room stared at the man quizzically. "You see, little brother, I have been studying blacksmithing for the last few years and have finally created the most amazing sword ever......the sword that gives life."  
  
All eyebrows were raised and there were many moments of complete silence before Inuyasha broke it, "Then what the hell are you waiting for? Revive my Kagome!"  
  
" Fine."  
  
Sesshomaru drew his sword and swiped it at the casket, all waited in anticipation, staring unblinkingly at the black casket.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome awoke in darkness and felt oddly cramped. _'Heaven wouldn't be dark, is this hell? What could I have possibly done to wind up in hell? I was a good person.....wasn't I?'_ Kagome reached her hands out in front of her to feel around in the darkness and was met with a wall....a very unstable wall. Pushing on it, ray of light splashed into her face and she winced and the sudden brightness. She felt like she hadn't used her eyes in ages. Pushing harder, the whole wall moved and Kagome found herself staring at a......ceiling. _' Oops! Didn't notice I was laying down.'_ Sitting up she stretched her arms above her head and looked around her. She was met with hundreds of shocked faces.....and she recognized them.   
  
"Oh good, I did go to heaven. Now I get to spend my life with my family up here."  
  
She climbed out of the casket and stood on the ground, her legs a little shaky from not being used. Looking down at her clothes she grimaced. She had been cleaned up but was wearing a horrid black gown.   
  
"I've got to see if they have better things to wear up here, like togas and wings." She walked closer to Inuyasha, "I wonder if this Inuyasha is like the real one." The one in front of her blinked and she beamed. "Yup, same clueless expression."  
  
"Hey!" cried out Inuyasha without thinking and Kagome gasped.  
  
"Wow......he's a LOT like Inuyasha."  
  
"K-Kagome? Is that really you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Kagome.....your alive!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I died in the battle with Naraku."  
  
"No you were revived by my brother, Sesshomaru."   
  
kagome looked around and found another silver-haired man. She gasped, she must be alive, she had no idea what Sesshomaru looked like, so he couldn't be in her after life.  
  
"I-I'm alive? I'm alive!" she said with tears streaming down her face. She looked at Inuyasha, who also had his eyes tearing up. "Inuyasha! I'm alive! and you are too!!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as possible, ignoring the pain of her arm, and him ignoring the pain of his bandaged shoulder.   
  
By now, the hundreds of people felt everything sink in. Their princess was a live. They all yelled in rejoice and Sesshomaru gave a smug grin. Turning he left to return to his beloved wife Rin and their newly born fraternal twins Kagura and Kanna. Kanna had inherited his silver locks and Kagura had inherited Rin's black locks. He smiled to himself and left through the doors, the cheering fading away with each step.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Kagome had been ordered to stay in her bed for a few days by her parents and Inuyasha. After three days, they said she could leave and asked her to meet them in the family room. So, on the third day, Kagome was up and out of her bed with tons of energy and Quickly dressed to run down to the family room.   
  
Bursting through the doors, she scared her parents nearly to death, but Inuyasha had heard her since she left her bed. Kagome then stepped calmly to the couch and sat down next to Inuyasha. He took her hand in his and gave her a squeeze and a smile. She looked at him confused, had something serious happened?  
  
"Kagome, something serious has happened." her father spoke.  
  
Kagome looked at her, waiting for the gruesome details, was Naraku still alive!?! No, she had seem him explode. Had Kouga escaped? No, there were so many guards posted in front of his cell it would be impossible. Then what could it possibly be?  
  
"We have decided to give you our blessings on yours and Inuyashas' marriage."  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped. Not exactly what she had expected. For a moment she stared at her parents dumfounded until they continued.   
  
"After Inuyasha's and yours constant rescues and your sacrifices for love, we realize how much you two are meant to be. We have watched Inuyasha and believe he will make a great king. So when are you planning on having the wedding?" asked her mother.   
  
In the blink of an eye, Kagome could be found on top of her mother, squeezing her tightly and tears of joy streaming down her face.  
  
"Thank you....Thank you so much!! You've made me the happiest princess in the whole world!"  
  
"And me the happiest man." came Inuyasha's voice from behind. And so, the wedding plans began.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were married a month later, in early fall. They had wanted a small wedding, but of course the queen had made the guest list and nearly the whole kingdom and the neighboring one had attended. It didn't matter though, they were only caught up in each other. They said their vows mindlessly, lost in the depths of each others eyes. When the priest said that Inuyasha could kiss the bride, they leaned closer and Kagome waited patiently for the kiss. It was only a small peck though. Kagome's eyes opened sadly, why hadn't he actually kissed her? Everyone else had noticed aswell and Kagome was becoming more and more depressed, until she was pulled from her thoughts when a hand grabbed her wrist and she was being dragged down the isle.   
  
'What is Inuyasha doing?' Kagome wondered as they burst into the palace. Once inside, Kagome snapped her hand from his. He immediately stopped and turned to look her.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing and what was with that sappy kiss in there?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess it was kind of short. I guess I was kinda impatient, there will be lots more tonight, I promise."  
  
Kagome blushed crimson as realization dawned on her. _' Of course, the quicker the kiss the quicker wedding night comes....'_ She was snapped from her thoughts once again as a pair of arms scooped her up bridal style. It was what she had always dreamed of on her wedding and Inuyasha had done it for her. He took off at a dead run up to her room and pausing inside her door he gave her a wicked grin before slamming the door with his foot.   
  
**The End**  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: OMG!! I can't believe it's over. Just let your imagination take over from here all you sickos! j/k Well, I guess that's it...I didn't expect it to end so soon......well, I guess it's time to start my next story. I have sixteen ideas, I just have to decide which one to post. I guess this is goodbye...........come read my next story when it comes out, k? ::sniff:: BYE!!!  
  
What I could have done to the story: _She was snapped from her thoughts once again as a pair of arms scooped her up bridal style. It was....._Kouga?  
  
"I got released early buttercup!" he said before closing his face upon hers in a deep kiss.  
  
(I guess it could have gone like that.......oh, well. Time to move on.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------?----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
